Un solo camino
by Magdalia Daidouji
Summary: FInalizadoNo importan las cosas que pasen, y las situaciones que los separen...al final de todo van por un solo camino...un mismo camino que lleva al mismo destino..
1. Tenia que ser asi

Magdalia Daidouji: hola!! Estoy estrenando nuevo fic!!, que no tengo ni la menor idea de si les va a gustar o no...pero aquí lo tienen. Verán estaba yo dormida y soñé XD y me inspire para este nuevo fic...

¡¡¡¡Comencemos!!!!

"Un solo camino"

Capitulo 1: "tenia que ser asi"

-"oye, ese chico, el de la esquina nunca habla ¿verdad?"-dijo Una chica de preparatoria de 16 años de edad, sentada en su pupitre al lado de ella un chico de la misma edad, estaban platicando acerca del chico que se sentaba en la esquina del salón, no muchos se habían aprendido su nombre.

"no, siempre esta serio, es un fracasado"-respondio el chico.

"bueno eso no es importante, ¿Cómo te fue ayer?"-dijo la chica y de pronto se abrió la puerta del salón.

"¡Buenos días!"-grito una linda chica de ojos color esmeralda entrando al salón.

"llegaste a tiempo"-dijo una chica de cabellos largos, grises oscuros

"si n.n"-respondio la ojiverde y tomo asiento al lado de la de cabellos largos.

"hola sakura"-dijeron los dos chicos de al principio que criticaban al chico de la esquina llegando con Sakura y Tomoyo.

"hola Yamazaki, hola Chijaru n.n"-dijeron Tomoyo y Sakura saludándolos. De pronto Sakura sintió un leve escalofrió en su cuerpo, sintió que alguien la observaba, volteo hacia atrás y a la única persona que logro ver fue al chico de la esquina, el cual estaba viendo hacia la ventana, ella se sonrojo muy levemente al ver al chico y después volvió a la platica con sus amigos.

Transcurrieron las clases hasta llegar al receso, el tan esperado tiempo para todos los que odiaban matemáticas y deseaban que ya acabara la clase y esperaban por que ese timbre sonara y diera paso a un descanso de media hora para ellos. Sakura salio del salón, camino lentamente bajando las escaleras, se veía algo triste, y después sintió que alguien puso una mano sobre su hombro, ella se sonrojo al sentir dicha mano y después volteo a ver quien tenia la mano puesta sobre ella y resulto ser Tomoyo y el sonrojo se desvaneció de sus mejillas y puso cara un poco triste.

"ay, que susto me diste"-dijo Sakura aliviada y después dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a Tomoyo.

"disculpa, no fue mi intención...es que te note algo triste, ¿quieres platicar?"-pregunto una preocupada Tomoyo, sakura acento con la cabeza...y salieron caminando hacia el patio, estando ah, se sentaron bajo un árbol.

"¿Que es lo que pasa sakura?"-pregunto Tomoyo a su amiga, la cual tomo aire y puso una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

"sabes...cuando sentí tu mano en mi hombro, por un momento creí que eras otra persona y sentí como mis mejillas ardían..."-dijo la flor de cerezo con una mirada triste hacia una fuente que había delante de ellas.

"oh... ¿quien pensaste que era?"-pregunto Tomoyo tiernamente a sakura, por lo que le había dicho Sakura, Tomoyo inmediatamente entendió que confundió su mano con la del ser amado.

"con la de el...el siempre llegaba repentinamente y ponía su mano sobre mi hombro...su calida mano...después me di cuenta que tu mano no tenia el mismo calor que la de el, por eso borre de mi mente la idea de que tu mano pertenecía a el"-dijo Sakura volteando a ver a Tomoyo con una mirada muy triste.

"la de el... ¿quien es el?"-pregunto Tomoyo sonriendo levemente a sakura...

"el es...mi persona mas importante..."-dijo Sakura y con la mano que tenia sobre su pecho apretó un poco su blusa sujetándola con la mano.

"¿y donde esta?"-pregunto Tomoyo sonriendo tiernamente y con ojos de nostalgia

"aquí...aquí..."-dijo Sakura y puso su mano sobre su corazón y unas pequeñas lagunitas se podían ver en los ojos de Sakura...iba a llorar. Tomoyo inmediatamente la abrazo y comenzó a sobarle la cabeza.

"ya...todo esta bien..."-dijo Tomoyo y le limpio una pequeña lagrima que escurría por el ojo derecho de sakura hasta llegar a su fina barbilla.

-Flash Back- (10 años antes)

"tu vas a ser mi mejor amigo... ¿esta bien?"-dijo una pequeña niña de ojos verdes sonriendo mientras era mecida en un columpio por un tierno niño de cabellos rebeldes, ambos de seis años

"como quieras"-contesto un poco seco el niño y la siguió meciendo, Sakura volteo a verlo enfadada por la fría respuesta de su amigo, y cuando ella se volvió a voltear hacia el frente, el le dedico una sonrisa, que ella sin duda no pudo observar.

"bajame"-pidio Sakura tiernamente, el obedeció y dejo de mecerla y el columpio se detuvo, el fue hacia el frente para ayudarla a bajar del columpio.

"yo puedo sola, no te preocupes n.n"-dijo tiernamente la niña y al intentar bajar del columpio cayo al suelo...bueno prácticamente, porque el niño se tiro al suelo inmediatamente para que ella cayera sobre el y no se lastimara.

"¡ay perdón!... ¿Estas bien?"-pregunto la niña quitándosele de encima el se levanto y se sacudió la ropa, traía sus mejillas empolvadas

"jaja traes las mejillas cafesitas, ¿son de chocolate?"Pregunto inocente la niña sin saber que era algo de polvo.

"yo quiero chocolate"-repitio la niña y beso la mejilla empolvada del niño, que se habían tornado rojas al recibir el tierno beso.

-5 años después, Sakura y Shaoran tenían 11 años-

Las clases habían terminado. Ambos eran mejores amigos, o por lo menos eso pensaban. Y acostumbraban que al terminar las clases se dirigían al parque del rey pingüino, compraban un helado (en temporada de calor) y después ambos tomaban direcciones contrarias dirigiéndose hacia sus respectivas casas.

Ese día ella estaba enferma tenia fiebre, Shaoran se había encargado de cuidarla durante todo el día, aunque ella no lo notaba, el estaba muy preocupado.

Una vez en el parque del rey pingüino:

"Shaoran, ya puedes irte...ahorita que me sienta mejor me voy de aquí y voy a mi casa, descuida voy a estar bien ,,n.n,,"-dijo Sakura sonrosada por la fiebre. Shaoran sentado a su lado, volteo a verla y la miro seriamente...

"¿estas segura?"-pregunto el chico con un leve tono de preocupación en su voz. A el no le gustaba sonreír ante los demás, y no querría que sakura notara que estaba muy preocupado por ella. Culpemos al orgullo de eso.

"claro,,n.n,, anda, vete, que se te va a hacer tarde"-recomendo Sakura. Shaoran se paro del columpio, la volteo a ver con ojos llenos de preocupación, los ojos reflejan lo que una sonrisa no.

"ten cuidado"-dijo Shaoran, suspiro y se fue caminando hacia su casa. Pasaron diez minutos, y de unos arbustos que estaban al lado de los columpios se oyó un ruido sospechoso.

"¿Quién...quien anda ahí?"-dijo la indefensa y enferma Sakura, tembló por miedo e intento pararse del columpio pero le resulto inútil, no tenia fuerza.

"hola sakura"-dijo un chico rubio saliendo de los arbustos y caminando hacia ella, Sakura suspiro aliviada.

"hola, me asustaste ,,n.n,,U"-dijo Sakura aun sonrosada por la fiebre, cada vez iba aumentando mas y mas...

"sakura tu me gustas mucho"-dijo el rubio inclinándose ante ella, sakura inmediatamente se petrifico ante la repentina declaración.

"y quiero que seas mi novia"-continuo diciendo el rubio...

"pero yo.."-dijo Sakura un poco triste, le dolía lo que iba a hacer...

"yo no puedo...corresponder a tus sentimientos, ya pertenecen a alguien"-dijo Sakura algo triste viendo al chico, esperando que comprendiera pero...

"eso no me importa, tu vas a ser mi novia, y después te casaras conmigo"-dijo el chico, Sakura se sobresalto ante la reacción del chico. Y negó con la cabeza, diciendo que ella no seria eso que el quería. Este chico tenía un problema.

-Shaoran caminando hacia su casa, a unas tres cuadras del parque pingüino, había caminado a paso lento, pues su pensamiento lo abarcaba Sakura-

"¿y si le sucede algo malo?"-se pregunto Shaoran preocupado mientras caminaba.

"ella dijo que estaría bien"-continuo diciendo, después detuvo su paso y negó con la cabeza varias veces lo que acababa de decir.

"no...ella siempre dice que esta bien, nunca quiere preocupar a los demás...si algo malo llega a pasarle, nunca me lo perdonare"-dijo Shaoran y comenzó a regresarse por donde venia, caminando aprisa..(no corriendo)

-en el parque pingüino-

"oye... ¿Qué haces?"-dijo sakura asustada...el chico estaba acercando su rostro al de ella, efectivamente, intentaba besarla

"te voy a dar un beso sakura"-dijo el rubio con los ojos cerrados aproximándose a darle un beso, y Sakura le soltó una bofetada

"pe-perdón...es que"-dijo Sakura disculpándose le había dejado roja una parte del rostro al chico.

"no debiste haber hecho eso"-dijo el rubio sujetando fuertemente la muñeca de sakura (ósea la muñeca de la mano ¬¬) sakura abrió grande sus ojos, estaba demasiado asustada.

"suéltame"-dijo Sakura en susurro, estaba apretando muy fuerte su muñeca, comenzaba a causarle mucho dolor...

"¡ayúdenme!, ¡Shaoran!"-grito Sakura...ella grito el nombre de su mejor amigo, porque el siempre estaba ahí, ella no sabia como era que el siempre llegaba de la nada a donde ella estaba para ayudarla o hacerla sentir mejor....pero el siempre estaba para ella.

Shaoran venia caminando, ya no le faltaba más de una cuadra, y al escuchar el llamado de parte de sakura, comenzó a correr con fuerza, hasta llegar a donde estaban.

"¡me aturdes! ¡Cállate!"-dijo el rubio y alzo su mano para darle una bofetada a sakura. y Shaoran salio dando un gran salto desde un arbusto y tumbando al chico de una fuerte patada.

"Shaoran"-dijo la sonrosada sakura en suspiro, sonriendo levemente.

"vete de aquí"-dijo Shaoran al chico que recién había tumbado en el suelo, y puso sus brazos abiertos de lado a lado, en forma de protección a Sakura.

El rubio se paro, sacudió su ropa, miro feo a ambos castaños, y se fue.

"¿estas bien sakura?"-pregunto Shaoran volteando hacia sakura...comenzó a caminar hacia ella, hasta estar parado frente a donde ella estaba sentada en el columpio con su mirada hacia abajo.

"viniste por mi"-dijo Sakura con su cabeza hacia abajo, dejo escapar dos lagrimas de sus ojos que cayeron a la falda de su uniforme. Subió la mirada hacia Shaoran, hizo todo su esfuerzo y logro levantarse del columpio, con sus manos tomo a Shaoran por la barbilla y junto sus labios con los de el en un tierno beso. Ella ahora no solo estaba sonrojada por la fiebre, el estaba impactado con sus ojos bien abiertos, después cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar y correspondió el beso de parte de Sakura. Ella separo sus labios de los de el, y el intento probar los labios de la ojiverde de nuevo, pero Sakura ya no lo dejo y se hizo un poco hacia atrás.

"Tu me gustas mucho"-dijo sakura decidida viéndolo de frente. El abrió grande sus ojos. Se suponía que eran mejores amigos...

¿Ambos habían cometido el mismo error de confundir la amistad con el amor? o eso no había sido un error.

"sakura yo...eres...para mi...mi mejor amiga"- dijo Shaoran y sakura cerro sus ojos y comenzó a apretarlos para no dejar escapar las lagrimas que querían salir. A Shaoran no le gustaba de ninguna manera verla triste o llorar, y salio corriendo. Sakura se dejo caer en el columpio y siguió llorando.

-Varias semanas después-En la casa de Shaoran

Después de aquel día, no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Sakura se sonrojaba al verlo, pero siempre negaba con la cabeza o volteaba su cabeza hacia otro lado para que el no viera que ella se sonrojaba por el. Shaoran no sabia que hacer, era su mejor amiga y la había perdido. ERA su mejor amiga... ¿Qué podrá ser ahora?

"estoy enamorado de sakura...confundí mi amistad con ella....pensé que era amistad...pero en realidad es que estoy enamorado de ella"-dijo Shaoran acostado en su cama, con su mano sobre su frente.

"ella jamás debe saberlo"-continúo Shaoran y cerro sus ojos y cayo en profundo sueño

-Final del Flash Back-

"y jamás lo sabrá"-dijo un chico de cabello rebelde desde la esquina observando perdidamente a Sakura platicar con tomoyo animadamente.

Fin del cap.

Magdalia Daidouji: estrene nuevo fic!! wiiiii!!..soy genial!! XD jajajaja porfavor dejen reviews! y los querre mucho XD jajaja, bueno bye! Me tengo que ir O.O!! dejen review por favor!


	2. Una cita peligrosa

Magdalia Daidouji: O.O worales, jamás creí ke actualizaría tan rápido XD pero no pude evitarlo jajaja...hola! como están!? XD...espero que bien, y que me sigan dejando preciosos reviews!! que me encanta leerlos!! Arigato!!!

¡Comencemos!

"Un Solo Camino"

Capitulo 2: "Una Cita Peligrosa"

"ayer me comentaron que justo al lado del parque del rey pingüino, venden deliciosos helados, ¿quieres ir?"-pregunto Tomoyo sonriendo a Sakura, sin saber que ocasionaría recordar algunas memorias Sakura al escuchar la propuesta de tomoyo, abrió un poco sus ojos y después los puso tristes.

"ve tu, estoy un poco enferma ñ.ñ, no creo que me convenga tomar helado"-dijo Sakura sonriéndole levemente, intentando no preocuparla. Era la mayor cualidad de Sakura, hacer que todo pareciera estar bien.

"pues ojala no te vuelvas a enfermar como el año pasado, te dio una fiebre muy alta ¿no es asi?"-pregunto Tomoyo, recordando un pequeño incidente que había sucedido con la salud de su amiga.

"es verdad...sabesno recuerdo que fue lo que paso...recuerdo que iba caminando hacia mi casa, me sentía débil, creo que me desmaye. Cuando desperté estaba en mi casa y le pregunte a mi hermano que me había sucedido, el me dijo que tocaron la puerta, y que al abrirla me encontró a mi dormida con algo de fiebre todavía...pero también dijo que alcanzo a ver a un hombre o chico encapuchado corriendo a lo lejos"-dijo sakura con su mirada hacia el piso, recordando dicho hecho. Tomoyo inmediatamente junto sus manos como en aplauso y puso mirada soñadora.

"eso quiere decir... ¡que ese chico te llevo a tu casa!...que misterioso, como encuentro de telenovela...claro, hubiera sido mejor que estuvieras despierta. Un chico encapuchado, ne?, encapuchado...eso quiere decir que llevaba una capucha para que no le vieras el rostro...y no quería que lo descubrieras porque... ¡es tu admirador secreto!"-dijo Tomoyo sacando rápidas conclusiones y esta vez con estrellas en sus ojos, mientras que a sakura le escurrían varias gotitas por detrás de su cabeza y se había sonrojado.

"ay, pero que cosas dices tomoyo ñ.ñU"-dijo Sakura y tomoyo comenzó a reír de su manera peculiar.

"bueno si no aceptas mi invitación del helado...que te parece si vamos al parque "Kiotem"?"-propuso Tomoyo sonriendo, sakura le devolvió la sonrisa animadamente y contesto...

"¡me encantaría!"-dijo Sakura tomo de la mano a Tomoyo y se encaminaron al parque Kiotem que estaba a unas tres cuadras

Caminaron hasta al parque, había juegos para niños pequeños, puestos de helados y comida en general, era un parque grande...Sakura y Tomoyo llegaron y se sentaron en una banca, atrás de la banca en la que se sentaron había otra, estaban pegadas, y había alguien sentado en la banca contraria a la de ellas...pero no prestaron atención en ver el rostro de esa persona.

"entonces te gustaría tener una cita con ese admirador?"-pregunto Tomoyo volteando a ver a Sakura con una mirada picara...sakura se sonrojo y negó rotundamente con la cabeza

"¡Tomoyo!, eso paso hace un año...además no es seguro que el aya sido...y no lo e vuelto a ver"-dijo Sakura cerrando sus ojos y haciendo su cabeza hacia tras, tipo recargándose, pero sintió recargarse en una cabeza, mas bien pego su cabeza con la persona de atrás.

"¡Pe-perdón! ,,O.O,,"-dijo Sakura avergonzada sin mirar hacia atrás y undiendose en hombros y haciendo su cabeza lo mas adelante posible para no repetir el incidente.la persona de atrás no respondio, solo se oyó como cambio de pagina al libro o periódico que estaba leyendo, pero no respondio a Sakura.

"¡Sakura! ¡Tomoyo!"-grito un chico de cabellos negros, apuesto, llegando a donde las chicas.

"¡hola Senkai!-respondieron alegres ambas chicas sin pararse de la banca.

"no creí encontrarlas aquí en sábado, pero bueno...lo aprovechare, ¿Sakura quieres salir esta noche conmigo?"-pregunto el chico, Sakura se petrifico algo sonrojada, y Tomoyo sonrió tiernamente. Sakura puso cara de confundida...tenia un dolor consigo, ella no había sabido como librarse de el, ese dolor tenia un nombre, y la única manera de tratar de olvidarlo seria conocer a nuevas personas.

"esta...esta bien"-respondio Sakura sonriendo levemente y con sus cejas marcando una expresión de que no estaba segura si debía aceptar. Cuando Sakura acepto la invitación, la persona que estaba atrás de Sakura cerro enfadado el libro y frunció un poco el ceño. Tomoyo noto como el libro fue cerrado fuertemente, ella era inteligente y observadora...y si su análisis era correcto, a esa persona le había molestado que sakura aceptara salir con Senkai.

"entonces, te veré a las 7 en el cine, ¿De acuerdo?"-dijo el alegre chico, Sakura acento sonriendo y riendo nerviosa. Senkai le devolvió la sonrisa y salio corriendo del lugar, parecia traer prisa. Cuando el se había ido completamente Sakura suspiro y puso una cara un poco preocupada.

"no estoy segura si debí haber aceptado"-dijo Sakura viendo a Tomoyo un poco preocupada. A la persona de atrás se le hizo una leve sonrisa en sus labios al escuchar eso.

"yo te dije que era mejor salir con el encapuchado n.n jojojojojo"-dijo Tomoyo seguida de su risa picara y a Sakura le salio una gota gigante atrás de su cabeza.

Ambas fueron a comprarse unos algodones de azúcar. Cuando regresaron a sus bancas esta vez notaron que la persona que estaba sentada atrás de ellas no estaba, se había ido. Comieron, rieron, y después se despidieron y ambas fueron a sus casas. Sakura llego y el reloj ya marcaba las 5 de la tarde, tenia dos horas para arreglarse, aunque ella nunca se preocupaba tanto por como maquillarse o arreglarse, ella era muy sencilla.

"Monstruo, ¿Qué hay de comer?"-dijo Touya llegando, y viendo como Sakura estaba sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión.

"T.T no soy ningún monstruo her-ma-no"-dijo Sakura volteándolo a ver enfadada.

"solo los monstruos como tu reaccionan asi, y son tan tacaños que no les dan de comer a sus hermanos mayores"-dijo Touya con su sonrisa traviesa que hacia enojar a su hermana aun mas.

"papa dejo la comida en el refrigerador, y voy a salir en un rato, asi que tu solo te harás la cena ¬¬"-advirtio Sakura

"¿A dónde iras?"-pregunto Touya confundido

"voy al cine...creo que debo comenzar a arreglarme"-dijo Sakura y se levanto del sofá aprisa y subió las escaleras velozmente.

"ya son las 6...lo mejor será ducharme rápido"-dijo Sakura e inmediatamente corrió al baño, se ducho y pensó en tres personas: Shaoran, Senkai y El encapuchado, mientras se duchaba.

Pensamiento acerca de Shaoran: "5 años sin dirigirte la palabra...jamás creí que lo nuestro acabaría asi, ahora solo te veo sentado en la esquina del salón, siempre guardando silencio...nunca sonríes, nos separamos dos meses después de que te dije lo que sentía por ti, yo me fui a otra escuela...y te vuelvo a ver este año...y no puedo evitar este sentimiento"

Pensamiento acerca de Senkai: "no creí que llegaría a salir con el, pero tal vez...asi pueda alejar de mi corazón a Shaoran, después de todo a el no le importo. Ojala hoy Senkai me haga sentir mejor. Aunque eso solo Shaoran podía"

Pensamiento acerca del encapuchado: "Hombre extraño...no te conozco, no me dejaste ver tu rostro...nada, yo estaba enferma y me ayudaste, que amable...ojala algún día pueda agradecértelo si te vuelvo a ver"

Sakura salio de la ducha, se puso una ropa estilo china, que aunque estuviera en Japón, se veía muy linda. (N.a: O.O loca XD) y se hizo media cola.

"listo...debo irme ya"-dijo Sakura tomando un bolso y bajando las escaleras aprisa, antes de salir de su casa noto a Touya cocinando

"¡Guárdame un poco!"-dijo Sakura, y salio de su casa

Sakura tomo un taxi, era peligroso caminar en Japón a esas horas.

Llego al cine y Senkai ya estaba ahí esperándola, se había retrasado como era costumbre en ella.

"¡Disculpa!"-dijo Sakura llego corriendo algo agitada hasta donde el, el solo le sonrió y puso su brazo para que sakura lo tomara, ella se puso algo nerviosa, desearía que ese brazo fuera de una persona en especial. Ignoro el brazo y camino aprisa a comprar los boletos...alguien que la estaba observando sonrió levemente al ver la reacción de Sakura. (Solo se ve el mentón de esa persona)

Entraron vieron la película, era una película de terror. Senkai había escogido ese tipo de película porque sabia que a sakura le daría miedo y el esperaba que sakura lo abrazara o algo en el momento que se asustara, pero nunca ocurrió, Sakura temblaba pero no lo abrazaba ni le tomaba la mano y el comenzó a desesperarse.

La película termino, Sakura lucia contenta, ya no tendría que asustarse mas, y el lucia un poco molesto, su plan había fallado.

"Vamos, tomaremos el taxi en la parada que esta después del puente"-dijo Senkai sonriendo a sakura y poniendo su mano en el hombro de sakura, la cual comenzaba a sentirse incomoda. Y alguien mas también.

Ambos caminaron hasta el puente...el le tomo la mano, Sakura se sonrojo levemente y lo miro desconcertada.

"Oye sakura...aceptaste salir conmigo y me hiciste muy feliz"-dijo Senkai sonriendo algo dulce hacia sakura...ella se coloro aun mas y abrió un poco mas los ojos.

"Te amo sakura...eres demasiado dulce...me has enamorado"-dijo El chico y se inclino hacia sakura.

Alguien mas estaba escuchando esta conversación, estaba en la parte de abajo del puente, recargado en una de las bases. En el agua que había bajo el puente había una especie de camino de un lado hacia el otro, hecho de seis piedras grandes.

"yo.."-dijo Sakura muy sonrojada, tomo aire y..

"Tenemos 16 años somos jóvenes, lo se, pero quiero que te cases conmigo"-dijo el chico, a Sakura se le desvaneció el sonrojo, esto comenzaba a preocuparle y a traerle un mal recuerdo.

"¡no quiero!"-grito Sakura, el mal recuerdo le había perturbado su mente en esos momentos y por ello grito.

"ahora me arrepiento de haberte llamado dulce...eres...eres lo peor...como puedes rechazarme...somos el uno para el otro Sakura...si no eres de mi...jamás de nadie"-dijo el chico y empujo con mucha fuerza a sakura hacia atrás, ella grito y cayo hacia atrás, estaba cayendo de cabeza, del puente, se golpeo en la cabeza cuando cayo del puente y perdió conciencia.

Mientras iba cayendo directo al agua, alguien con una gran capucha negra, que no permitía mostrar su rostro, solo su mentón, corrió con velocidad asombrosa, desde donde estaba recargado hasta una de las piedras que había sobre el agua y sakura cayó en sus brazos...inmediato que ella cayo en sus brazos el corrió cargándola hacia la otra parte cruzando el rio

"tonta...¿me culparan de asesinato?...quien sabe...tonta, debiste aceptar"-dijo Senkai con lagrimas en los ojos y después salio corriendo del lugar.

Del lado que había corrido el encapuchado con Sakura en sus brazos, era una especie de bosquecito. Ella estaba aun inconsciente, sentada, con sus piernas hacia el lado derecho, pero sentada en el misterioso Encapuchado, que la estaba abrazando y limpiando una delgada línea de sangre que escurría por la frente de sakura. Ella comenzó a despertar

"am... ¿Qué...donde...que paso?"-dijo sakura aun abriendo sus ojos y viendo borroso. El encapuchado no respondio nada, solo la abrazo con un poco de más fuerza, sin duda le daba gusto que hubiera despertado. Sakura recupero normal su vista, y comenzó a recordar, recordó su caída, pero nada después de eso, después se quedo viendo al mentón del encapuchado...intento ver sus ojos, pero esa capucha lo impedía, entonces ella realizo que el tenia una capucha...y recordó a alguien que la había salvado hace un año con una capucha también.

"¿Quién eres tu!?"-grito Sakura, y el dejo de abrazarla con esa ternura, pero la seguía teniendo en sus brazos.

"eres el chico encapuchado qué me ayudo hace un año?"-pregunto Sakura curiosamente y mas tranquila, el no respondio con su voz, pero acento con la cabeza. Sakura sonrió y se presento.

"Soy Sakura Kinomoto, has estado preocupado por mi?"-pregunto inocente Sakura, el de nuevo no respondio, pero sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas y ella alcanzo a notar las coloradas mejillas del chico. Entonces Sakura también se sonrojo pero sonriéndole.

"quiero...quiero saber quien eres...quiero ver...tu rostro"-dijo Sakura y con su mano acaricio la mejilla del chico, el comenzaba a sentirse nervioso. Si ella le quitaba la capucha, lo descubriría...entonces el sujeto suavemente la muñeca de sakura con la que lo acariciaba y quito con cuidado la mano de sakura de su rostro y ella se sonrojo.

"no me dejaras saber tu nombre?"-pregunto Sakura algo triste, viendo el mentón del chico, no sonreía. Sakura miro más los labios del chico, se le hacían familiares. Se acerco a ellos...y lo beso tiernamente primero...pero después el beso se hizo profundo y el no tardo en responder el beso con la misma pasión, ambos estaban sonrojados, pero continuaban con el beso, ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de el, mientras que el misterioso la abrazaba ligeramente.

Pero algo paso....

"Me gusta hacerte enojar mi amigo..."-dijo un chico de lentes, que estaba parado sobre un árbol observando la escena. Sosteniendo un báculo en sus manos, hizo un solo movimiento y viento salio en dirección a la de ambos chicos. Ese viento provoco que la capucha del chico se cayera...dejando descubierto su rostro. El desconocido noto que hacia falta su capucha y de inmediato abrió sus ojos.

"Pero...tampoco dejare que sufras"-dijo el mismo chico desde el árbol y con otro movimiento de su báculo hizo que una oscuridad se creara en el ambiente.

Ambos dejaron de besarse, ella abrió sus ojos y se topo con una mirada color marrón muy intensa, el rápidamente se volteo hacia otro lado tomo su capucha, se la puso y salio corriendo del lugar. Sakura no pudo ver la cara del misterioso encapuchado pues estaba totalmente obscuro. Pero aun escuchaba sus pasos

"¡¡¡TE VOLVERE A VER!!!???"-grito Sakura. El detuvo sus pasos, se aclaro la garganta, e hizo una voz mas grave de la que tenia normalmente, pero sin duda era perfectamente varonil

"Espero que no"-dijo el chico y salio corriendo de nuevo, esta vez el sonido de sus pasos desapareció, se había alejado mucho. La respuesta que le dio el chico a Sakura la hizo sentir triste, ambos se habían besado como si fueran dos enamorados...Podría ser.

Pero después sonrió, y recordó que si ella volvía a tener un problema, el encapuchado estaría ahí.

-Un Lado más apartado del bosquecito-en un parque

"te di esa respuesta porque...si te vuelvo a ver es porque estarás en peligro...y yo...yo no quiero"-dijo Un joven quitándose la capucha sentándose en una banca en un parque.

Magdalia Daidouji: ACABE EL CAP 2!!!! TARAN!!!..XD JAJAJAJA ME ENCANTARIA KE LES ENCANTARA EL CAP XD AJAJAJAJAJ pero O,O eso ya seria demasiado...solo espero que haya sido de su agrado y dejenme sus preciosos reviews porfavor!, actualize rapido!!! n.n!!

Creo que se imaginan quien es el encapuchado verdad! n.n!! XD


	3. Que Confusion

Magdalia Daidouji: hola!... ¿como están?, espero que bien n.n...ayer mi conciencia me empezó a molestar y me dijo que hiciera los agradecimientos xD pero se los doy al final del cap, espero no les importe n.n!...gracias!

Algunas dudas serán respondidas en este cap n.n

¡¡¡COMENCEMOS!!!

"Un Solo Camino"

Capitulo 3: "Que Confusión"

Es día lunes, inicio de la semana. Sakura a pesar del incidente del sábado estaba tranquila, ¿Quién no lo estaría sabiendo que tienes un especie de guardaespaldas?, bueno el encapuchado era algo mucho mejor que una especie de guardaespaldas. No todos los guardaespaldas te protegen, abrazan, y besan con esa pasión, ¿o si?. (n.a: Tomoyo: O.O no mis guardaespaldas no hacen eso...me tiran al bote de la basura y me dicen hazte de cenar con las miserias que encuentres, Magdalia: ay pobrecilla XD)

Sakura se encontraba en su aula de clases, ella se sentaba hasta al frente, y a su lado izquierdo Tomoyo.

"Señorita Motto, cambiese de lugar con su compañera Kinomoto. Note que tiene dificultad viendo desde aya atrás, por ello usted venga a sentarse aquí adelante, y Kinomoto usted vaya a sentarse atrás, frente a..."-dijo el profesor tratando de recordar el apellido de Shaoran, quien se sentaba en la esquina. Nadie se había preocupado en aprenderse el nombre, apellido o de donde era, ningún dato acerca de Shaoran, a decir verdad no les importaba.

"Li"-dijo Shaoran en tono fuerte audible para todos sus compañeros y el profesor. Todos voltearon a verlo con rostros sorprendidos, era extraño que Shaoran hablara. El simplemente decía " Presente" "si".

"exacto...frente a su compañero Li"-ordeno el profesor. Sakura se sonrojo levemente, tomo su mochila, bajo su mirada , se dirigió a dicho asiento, se sentó en el, e hizo su silla mas adelante, y su cabeza también, le incomodaba estar tan cerca de Shaoran, pero a el parecia no importarle, estaba viendo hacia la ventana.

Tomoyo pensó que ya no seria lo mismo pasar las clases sin compañía de sakura a su lado. Como había dicho antes, Tomoyo es una chica inteligente, para todo tenia una propuesta e idea rápida.

"Profesor"-llamo Tomoyo

"Diga Daidouji"-contesto el profesor volteando a verla.

"Me...la vista...estar tan cerca, y con estos nuevos lentes que no tienen el contacto correcto...hace que vea las letras demasiado grandes del pizarrón, tal vez si me cambie de asiento a atrás pueda distinguirla mejor y anotar los apuntes"-dijo Tomoyo seriamente, sacando unos lentes de su cajita. El profesor la miro algo serio, aun no estaba convencido, ¿pero que mas podía hacer?, Tomoyo jamás le había causado problemas.

"esta bien, tome asiento al lado de su compañera Kinomoto y ya no haré mas cambios"-Tomoyo fue a sentarse al lado de Sakura y ambas se sonrieron. Pero Tomoyo noto como su mejor amiga lucia algo nerviosa y sonrojada, y noto la distancia de la cual sakura había separado su banco del de Shaoran. y pensó: "seguro... ¡seguro es la persona especial de sakura!...¿como no me di cuenta antes?, que despistada fui, con razón...esos sonrojos repentinos, jamás sospeche de este chico...tendré que intervenir un poco por la felicidad de Sakura"

"Hola, soy Daidouji Tomoyo, ¿Cómo te llamas?"-pregunto Tomoyo volteándose hacia atrás, hacia Shaoran, sonriéndole con gentileza. Shaoran despego su mirada de la ventana, y volteo su mirada hacia Tomoyo, una chica que nunca le había dirigido la palabra, el tampoco a ella...pero...

"Li"-respondio un seco Shaoran, no acostumbraba a dar su nombre. Sakura escuchaba esa corta presentación de Tomoyo y Shaoran y se sonrojaba al escuchar a Shaoran.

"su voz...la e escuchado...en alguien mas..."-pensó Sakura tratando de recordar a quien había escuchado hablar asi, pero no pudo. Tomoyo le sonrió de una manera muy dulce a Shaoran, porque el le había dirigido la palabra, y Tomoyo sabia que el era una persona muy callada, asi que se sintió satisfecha, la primera parte de su plan había funcionado.

"habrán su libro en la pagina... ¡es verdad!...la junta...mi hija... ¡hagan las paginas de la 14 a la 30 de tarea!"-dijo el profesor apurado, tomo su maletín y salio corriendo del salón. Todos habían comprendido que el profesor tenía alguna urgencia y por eso había salido de esa manera y todos como adolescentes que son, comenzaron a platicar mas libremente, ya no había nadie que los regañara.

"Oye Tomoyo"-dijo Sakura volteando a ver a Tomoyo.

"No te conté..."-comenzó a decir Sakura para después ser interrumpida.

"es verdad...tu cita con Senkai, ¿Cómo te fue?"-pregunto Tomoyo sonriendo. Shaoran abrió su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir algo, sakura y tomoyo lo miraron de reojo, Sakura no entendió lo que Shaoran estaba escribiendo, estaba en otro idioma: "Chino". Ambas volvieron a la plática, pensando que si no lo hacían el castaño se daría cuenta de que lo estaban observando, aunque el ya se había dado cuenta.

"pues...a decir verdad...muy bien"-dijo Sakura devolviéndole la sonrisa a Tomoyo. Esta conversación era audible para Shaoran, es decir, el tono de voz de Tomoyo y sakura era lo suficientemente alto, que Shaoran también alcanzaba a oír...solo el, que súper oído, y al escuchar eso departe de sakura dejo de escribir por unos segundos y después siguió escribiendo. Tomoyo sonrió abiertamente ante la respuesta que le había dado su amiga, iba a comentar algo, pero sakura no la dejo hablar.

"porque encontré al misterioso chico encapuchado de nuevo"-dijo Sakura sonriendo.

"pero... ¿Qué con Senkai?"-pregunto una confundida Tomoyo.

"el...me pregunto algo y yo no quise aceptar, asi que me tumbo del puente...me desmaye...y cuando desperté estaba en los brazos del misterioso"-dijo Sakura bajando un poco el volumen de su voz, , aun cuando nadie la estaba escuchando aparte de Tomoyo y...Shaoran.

"¿enserio?...sakura... ¿sabes lo que eso significa?"-dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en sus ojos viendo hacia sakura, hablando con emoción en su voz, sakura dejo caer una gota gigante atrás de su cabeza.

"Sakura ese chico te a estado cuidando...por mas de un año...esta enamorado de ti"-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo, con ese brillo soñador en sus ojos, mientras que Sakura se sonrojaba muy notoriamente y bajaba su mirada a la paleta del banco.

"además...nos dimos un beso"-dijo Sakura muy sonrojada, Tomoyo se sobresalto muy feliz y dio un gran aplauso con sus manos.

"sakura, sakura, sakura...sakura...prométeme que me dejaras diseñar el vestido de tu boda con ese chico"-pidio Tomoyo tomando de la mano a sakura, y el mismo brillo en sus ojos...y sakura hizo su cabeza hacia atrás un poco sobresaltada y muy sonrojada y solo comenzó a balbucear.

Por otra parte, Tomoyo volteo de reojo a ver nuevamente aquello que Shaoran escribía...estaba en chino, ella lo sabia...porque para la desgracia de Shaoran, Tomoyo sabia chino...y descifro las primeras tres letras que escribió y eran: "SAK"...Tomoyo tenia mucha imaginación, pero lo primero que le paso por la mente al leer esas letras fue: "SAKURA", entonces volteo de nuevo su mirada hacia sakura y sonrió tiernamente...había comprendido todo.

"y sabes...me gusto mucho como me beso"-dijo Sakura sonrojada, cerrando sus ojos, con una leve sonrisa y dando un suspiro. Shaoran escucho eso y se sonrojo, el no quería que notaran su sonrojo asi que volteo hacia la ventana, aunque el sonrojo eran cosas que nunca pasaban desapercibidas de la vista de Tomoyo. Cuando ella lo noto, comenzó a iniciar una sospecha.

"¿supiste su nombre?"-pregunto Tomoyo animada

"no...no me lo quiso decir"-dijo Sakura poniéndose algo triste.

"descuida...pronto lo sabrás"-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo a sakura, eso no sonaba como una forma de animar, sonaba a afirmación, como si Tomoyo en verdad supiera quien es esa persona.

"ojala que si"-dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Terminaron las clases, todos se fueron a sus casas. Sakura al llegar a su casa no quiso comer, no podía hacer nada mas que pensar en ese beso, ella se había atrevido a besar a un extraño, aunque... ¿Qué clase de extraño vigila que siempre estés a salvo?, ninguno... ¿Por qué un extraño se molestaría en abrazarte y darte cariño? Ningún extraño lo haría...este misterioso...lo tenia que haber visto antes, pero ella aun no sabía quien podría ser. Se dispuso a ver la tele y cuando cambio de canal estaban dos chicos besándose apasionadamente, ella inmediatamente se ruborizo y cambio de canal.

Por otra parte, siendo las 5 de la tarde Shaoran llegaba apenas a su casa, había tenido entrenamiento de football, podría ser un antisociable para todos, pero no un antideportivo. Entro a su cuarto...se tiro en su cama exhausto y volteo hacia abajo....y ahí estaba, tirada en el suelo...una gran Capucha negra. El miro a la capucha seriamente le traía muchos recuerdos, uno muy remoto. Shaoran suspiro, pronuncio un nombre en chino...y se fue a tomar una ducha. (n.a: YO VOY CONTIGO SHAORAN!! O¬O JAJAJAJA!! XD JAJAJAJAJAJA NO SE CREAN LECTORES XD AJAJAJAJA AYY KE KLASE DE AUTORA PERVERTIDA TIENEN XD AJAJAJAJAJA NOOO AJAJAJAJA AY)

En la Mansión Daidouji siendo ya las 6 de la tarde (había pasado una hora) Tomoyo estaba en su cuarto, tomo un lápiz, un cuaderno, y comenzó a dibujar, dibujo a su amiga sakura y aun chico con capucha al lado de ella y en la parte superior en medio de ellos dos puso un corazón...eran dibujos graciosos, bajo el dibujo que hizo de sakura escribió: "Kinomoto Sakura", y bajo el dibujo del chico encapuchado escribió: "Misterioso Li"...era solo una sospecha, pero ella sabría como confirmarla o como deshacerse de ella.

-En Casa de Sakura- son las 7pm

"a...¿a donde vas!?"-pregunto Sakura sentada viendo hacia su hermano abriendo la puerta para salir de la casa.

"voy a comprar las cosas que hacen falta para la cena"-dijo Touya, se veía cansado...

"¡yo voy!"-dijo Sakura con ánimos, se levanto del sofá corriendo hacia la puerta, hizo aun lado a su hermano, le quito el dinero de las manos y cerro la puerta...Touya se preocupo un poco, aunque sakura ya tenia 16 años, para Touya seguía siendo su pequeña monstruosa hermana.

"iré a la tienda, iré a la tienda"-iba cantando Sakura alegremente caminando por una calle.

-Cerca de ahí, atrás de un árbol...una persona estaba recargada-

"esta es siempre la hora del peligro"-dijo esa persona cerrando los ojos y escuchando el canto alegre de una chica.

"iré a la tienda, iré a la... ¿hacia que dirección quedaba la tienda? ..U" –dijo Sakura algo perdida no sabia cual de las dos calles debía tomar, la persona que estaba atrás de aquel árbol le salio una gota gigante al escuchar eso.

"¡Dame todo el dinero que tengas!"-grito un chico enmascarado llegando con Sakura bajándose de un carro...sakura comenzó a retroceder nerviosa...

"Esto...esto es todo lo que tengo..."-dijo Sakura e inmediatamente le dio el poco dinero que tenia, el enmascarado comenzó a hacer gemidos de enojo, parecia un perro royendo un hueso.

"Yo se que tienes mas... ¡entrégalo!"- grito el chico tomando fuertemente a sakura de la muñeca.

"¡Es verdad!, ¡ya no tengo nada mas!...déjeme...por favor..."-comenzó a suplicar Sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos...lagrimas en sus ojos, eso era mas de lo que podía soportar cierto encapuchado. Asi que salio de aquel árbol, tumbo de una patada al tipo y tomo a sakura en sus brazos de forma protectora, quien estaba perpleja.

El encapuchado esperaba que el tipo se parara y peleara contra el, pero el tipo o asaltante ya no se paro, lo había dejado inconsciente con esa poderosa patada. (n.a: Bien hecho mi encapuchado! Te amo!, ay que llamarle patada de la gloria! Jajajaja XD jajajaja...luv ya Shaoran!) El encapuchado aprovecho eso, cargo a sakura sin decirle nada y corrió lejos de ahí, hasta un parque...y la bajo de sus brazos dejándola sentada en una banca.

"Esta...es la segunda vez que me salvas"-dijo Sakura con ojos llorosos de alegría, el encapuchado volteo su cabeza hacia otro lado, estaba sonrojado y además no le gustaba verla llorar, ni aunque fuera de alegría.

El volteo totalmente su cuerpo dándole la espalda a sakura, pensaba irse de hay, iba a comenzar a correr, pero sakura lo detuvo tomándole la mano.

"aun no te he dicho gracias"-dijo Sakura aun sujetando la mano de el, y el aun dándole la espalda. El se volteo de nuevo hacia ella y le tomo la otra mano que ella tenia libre.

"de nada"-dijo esa voz grave pero hermosamente varonil, ella de nuevo pensó en que esa voz la había escuchado antes, pero no sabía con que persona relacionarla.

"siéntate...a mi lado"-dijo Sakura sonriendo dulcemente pero sonrojada. El también puso sus mejillas color rosa e hizo un gesto raro con su boca, estaba nervioso. Pasaron dos minutos y el lentamente se sentó en la banca al lado de sakura y ella volteo todo su cuerpo de modo que pudiera hablar con el de frente.

"¿Por qué haces esto?"-pregunto Sakura, al escuchar la pregunta el encapuchado inmediatamente pareció sorprendido y volteo su cabeza hacia el lado contrario de sakura.

"ya veo...pero algún día me dirás ¿verdad?"-pregunto Sakura sonriéndole levemente, el volteo su cabeza de nuevo hacia sakura...de nuevo se tornaba serio.

"no"-dijo el secamente, sakura puso cara de molesta al escuchar eso y volteo su cabeza al lado contrario de el e hizo cara de puchero. Y el sonrió ante esa actitud pero ella no vio esa sonrisa varonil y hermosamente perfecta que el tenia.

"ahí...ahí algo...que quiero pedirte..."-dijo Sakura volteando de nuevo a verlo y muy sonrojada...

"¿Qué?"-pregunto el....

"yo quiero... ¿tienes un lápiz y una hoja?"-pregunto Sakura y el dejo caer una gota gigante por detrás de el.

"¡no mal interpretes!, no pienses que es una tontería...es que...no...no me atrevo a decírtelo"-dijo Sakura viendo hacia abajo y juntando las yemas de sus dedos índices. El no dijo nada...se paro de la banca y salio corriendo...y sakura se puso triste.

"ya se fue u.u"-dijo Sakura suspirando y triste...y alguien toco su hombro y ella grito asustada y esa persona también...sakura se giro hacia atrás y...

"¡me asustaste!"-se gritaron Sakura y el chico encapuchado...pero después sakura le sonrió dulcemente, el se sonrojo y extendió sus brazos hacia ella, y en sus manos, una hoja y un lápiz.

"gracias"-le dijo Sakura , tomo el lápiz y el papel, se volteo hacia otro lado y comenzó a escribir. Mientras que el encapuchado traía un gran signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

"lis-listo!"-dijo ella muy sonrojada viendo hacia abajo, extendiendo sus brazos y en sus manos la nota que le había escrito...el la tomo y comenzó a leerla, al acabar de leerla rápidamente, dio un paso hacia atrás, estaba demasiado sonrojado.

"po-¡por favor!"-dijo Sakura temblando de los nervios viendo hacia el y muy sonrojada...el soltó la nota que llevaba en su mano derecha, y esa nota cayo al piso. Sakura interpreto eso como una respuesta de: "no pienso hacerlo" y sakura bajo su mirada triste hacia al piso y aun sonrojada.

"com...pren...do"-dijo Sakura pausadamente aun viendo hacia el piso, justo cuando pronuncio: "do", escucho 4 pasos del encapuchado que venía hacia ella, ella apenas iba a levantar su mirada, pero no hizo falta, pues el la tomo por la barbilla y le levanto la mirada hacia el, mas bien hacia sus labios, la acerco mas a el, puso una de sus manos en el hombro de sakura, y comenzó a besarla tiernamente...pero ella acabo profundizando el beso, y el con su otra mano acaricio el rostro de Sakura. Después ambos separaron sus labios, estaban sonrojados.

"gracias"-dijeron ambos al unísono sonriendo tímidamente...

"tu no...Tú no deberías de dar las gracias...después de todo, yo te lo pedí"-dijo Sakura sonriendo aun con timidez y hundiéndose de hombros. El volvió a sonreír y pasó su mano por el cabello de sakura, y repentinamente empezó a correr dirección contraria. Ella ya no le volvió a preguntar si lo volvería a ver, porque su corazón sabia que si, ese beso le había dicho que si.

El encapuchado llegando a otra parte de la ciudad, algo cansado, llego y se dejo caer sentado bajo un árbol, y se quito la capucha...después tras del árbol que el estaba salio un chico de cabellos negros azulados con lentes.

"No importa como te disfraces Shaoran y si intentas ocultar su rostro...ella siempre terminara enamorándose de ti"-dijo el chico de gafas, Shaoran lo volteo a ver, pero su "amigo" ya no estaba...era tan...raro. Shaoran cerró sus ojos, se recargo en el árbol...

"y yo de ella"-respondio Shaoran.

Magdalia Daidouji: ojala que les haya gustado el Cáp.!!!

Y aquí van mis agradecimientos charaaan:

Ines: gracias por los dos reviewS!! me alegra que pienses eso de mi historia!! Arigato!!

Ann-Qu: muchas gracias por leer mi fic!! arigato!! n.n ojala te haya gustado el cap.

Nekubo: gracias por leer mis fics!!...veras que pronto actualizo el de "Vivir contigo" es que hubo un pequeño incidente T.T

HanaKT: konnichiwa!!!, muchas gracias por leer mis fics y siempre decir que son buenos!! Gracias! en serio! Ojala este te este gustando!!

Gris Kaoru: hola!, gracias por decir que el primer cap fue bueno!!! Gracias por el review!, ojala te hayan gustado el segundo y este n.nU!

Danielita: gracias!! sigue leyendo el fic! bueno si te gusto n.nU jaja, gracias!!

Sak Tn Lin: Gracias!! n.n ojala te hayan parecido estos cap...gracias!

Vannesa: GRACIAS!! n.nU no soy la mejor escribiendo fics en T.T si no ya estaria nominada..bua...jajaja pero hago mi mejor trabajo, y me alegro que a ti te haya gustado! n.n

Crystal Dono: no tarde en actualizar! n.nU gracias!!! ojala te siga gustando, gracias!!..

Me despido de todos ustedes, y muchas gracias por leer este fic, y los que se han molestado en leer mis otros fics pestilentes jajajajajaja XD jajaja no no son pestilentes XD pero son mi trabajo, mis sentimientos implantados en un programa de computadora...

Les voy a pedir un favor a todos ustedes lectores...cuando me dejen un review, por favor nunca me aconsejen como sea la historia y los personajes (si pueden pedirme momentos de sakura y Shaoran, o que se muera un personaje XD porque yo lo e pedido XD) ...solo si tengo muchos errores de ortografía, pero les pido esto, porque a mi tanto como no me gusta ayudar a los escritores no me gusta que me ayuden...porque asi me da la oportunidad de ver los sentimientos con los que escribe esa persona sin tener que ser ayudada, asi que ustedes también pueden hacer eso conmigo...era todo, muchas gracias a todos ustedes!....

Quiero que sepan...jajaja, porque se de personas más grandes que yo que les gusta mi manera de escribir, que:

Estos fics románticos son escritos por una mexicana de 14 años de edad, me siento chiquita en el fanfiction XD...pero ahora me enorgullezco! Siii señor!! Jajaja, porque creen que tambien escribo incoherencia y media? XD JAJAJAJAJAJA..eeehhh bueno..XD JAJAJA..me despido de ustedes!! Hasta la vista babys...

P.D: dejen review!!


	4. ¿Por que?

Magdalia Daidouji: Muchas gracias por leer este fic!!...me da mucho gusto que me dejen reviews, gracias...Por favor si leen este fic, mandenme un review...

¡¡¡¡Comencemos!!!!

"Un Solo Camino"

Capitulo 4: "¿Por qué?"

"Sakura...Sakura..."-dijo Tomoyo intentando sacar a sakura de sus pensamientos, su amiga andaba en otro planeta.

"ah... ¿Qué?, ¿que paso?"-pregunto Sakura desconcertada viendo como no había ni un alma aparte de ella y Tomoyo en el salón.

"Sakura estamos en clase de Deportes, ya todos salieron al patio...llevo 10 minutos tratando bajarte de tu nube"-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo tiernamente a sakura.

"¿¡¡¡10 minutos!!!?"-pregunto Sakura sobresaltada levantándose de su asiento.

"no te angusties, le dije al profesor que te sentías mal, y que me quedaría contigo a cuidarte"-dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole gentilmente. Vaya que era una fortuna para Sakura tener a alguien como Tomoyo de amiga.

"gracias Tomoyo n.n"-dijo Sakura levemente sonrojada, por su culpa se habían tenido que quedar en el salón.

"y dime... ¿en quien pensabas?"-pregunto Tomoyo, vaya que era muy observadora...

"¡ah! yo en...,,O.O,,"-comenzo a decir Sakura sonrojada y nerviosa, pero de pronto se abrió la puerta del salón.

"El profesor mando preguntar que si ya te sentías mejor"-dijo un castaño entrando al salón, serio, viendo a Sakura y a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo con su inigualable poder de observación, noto algo en Shaoran que sakura no veía...Preocupación. El tono de voz de Shaoran era frió y serio. Pero sus ojos mostraban el sentimiento de preocupación que solo Tomoyo noto y le sonrió a Shaoran.

"Ya...ya me siento mejor, gracias"-dijo Sakura en tono gentil, un poco sonrosada, ella intentaba no sonrojarse...pero era inevitable. Shaoran cerró sus ojos, asentando levemente con la cabeza, y después salio y cerró la puerta del salón.

"es muy serio verdad"-pregunto Tomoyo

"desde que lo conozco, casi siempre"-dijo Sakura sonriendo levemente recordando que desde que tenían 6 años, el comportamiento de Shaoran era maduro y a veces infantil, en cuanto a sus celos.

"lo sabia...el es tu persona importante"-dijo Tomoyo viendo a Sakura con mucha ternura, Sakura le sonrió levemente a Tomoyo y sus ojos demostraban cierta tristeza...Nostalgia.

"¿en el pensabas hace rato?"-pregunto Tomoyo sonriendo picaramente...ella sabia que la respuesta que le daria sakura seria un no...pero que aunque Sakura no lo supiera, la respuesta debería ser un: si (puesto que la persona en la que pensaba sakura, y Shaoran son el mismo n.n). Sakura negó con la cabeza y se sonrojo mucho...

"no...este yo ,,O.O,,"-comenzo a decir Sakura y empezó a jugar con sus manos.

Por otra parte Shaoran se dirigía hacia un árbol a recostarse bajo el. Después de que le pregunto a Sakura que si se sentía mejor porque "el profesor lo había mandado"...el no fue a avisárselo al profesor, porque en realidad no lo había mandado, esto lo había hecho por su cuenta, porque el quería saber si sakura estaba bien.

"y que tal, ¿le dirás lo que sientes por ella?"-dijo una sombra negra apareciendo detrás del árbol en el que Shaoran se recostó.

"nunca..."-dijo Shaoran sin mirar hacia atrás, la sombra comenzó a aclararse y podía apreciarse la figura de un chico de lentes, pelo negro azulado.

"cuando tomas una dedicision, tomas un solo camino"-dijo el misterioso chico y desapareció, esto no se le hacia raro a Shaoran, a decir verdad ya estaba acostumbrado, solo que no siempre entendía lo que su "amigo" le quería decir.

-En el salón Tomoyo y Sakura platicando-

"adivinare...pensabas en ese chico misterioso"-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo tiernamente, ella sabia que asi era.

"si ,,O.O,, ¿Cómo...como supiste?"-pregunto una desconcertada Sakura, Tomoyo soltó una risa silenciosa, pues sakura era muy predecible.

"lo adivine n.n...¿lo volviste a ver?"-pregunto Tomoyo sonriendo abiertamente y con ojos dulces, que esperaban un si por respuesta

"si ,,n.n,,...esta vez...me defendió de un asalto...y me beso..."-finalizo Sakura cerrando sus ojos, tocando sus labios como si quisiera revivir el momento.

"n.n ¿Por qué no lo invitas a salir?"-sugirio Tomoyo repentinamente. Esta idea le hizo a sakura sobresaltarse, que idea más loca por parte de Tomoyo.

"¡Tomoyo! ,,O.O,, además...,,u.u,, el no aceptaría...no quiere quitarse esa capucha"-dijo Sakura y dio un suspiro.

"n.n sal con el aunque lleve puesta la capucha"-insistio Tomoyo

"pero...,,O.O,,...no se cuando lo vuelva a ver..."-dijo Sakura poniendo cara de confundida, ese chico era muy repentino.

"por lo que me has contado, solo aparece cuando estas en peligro en las noches...eso quiere decir que el esta pendiente de ti en las noches...sal de tu casa, camina hacia algún lado, y encuéntralo...se que el estará hay"-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo con ternura, tomando con sus dos manos, la mano derecha de sakura, intentando animarla.

"lo intentare"-dijo Sakura poniendo cara de seguridad y rubor en sus mejillas.

Sonó el timbre y todos entraron al salón, Sakura y Tomoyo ya estaban sentadas en sus lugares, Shaoran paso por un lado de sakura para irse a sentar a su lugar que era tras de esta, paso sin siquiera mirarla, parecia no importarle la existencia de Sakura...o asi lo tomaba ella.

"¿Por qué?..."-se pregunto Sakura en pensamientos mientras su cara reflejaba una tristeza muy grande al recordar que había perdido a su persona mas importante. Tomoyo volteo a ver a sakura, mostrando ojos llenos de preocupación...volteo de reojo hacia Shaoran, sabia que el era el causante de la tristeza de Sakura...pero sospechaba que el también hacia sentir feliz a su amiga mientras la cuidaba del peligro. Asi que sonrió con ternura hacia Shaoran y después hacia Sakura, sin que ambos lo notaran.

Las clases terminaron...Sakura tomo su mochila y salio del salón con su mirada cabizbaja, Shaoran paso por un lado suyo y de nuevo parecia no notarla. Sakura quería llorar, la marca que hacían sus cejas, lo entrecerrados que se estaban volviendo sus ojos lo indicaban...vio a Shaoran caminar alejándose de la escuela y soltó una lagrima.

"Descuida...estoy segura, que la carta te ayudara"-dijo Tomoyo llegando tras de Sakura y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sakura, sakura volteo a verla con ojos llorosos y confusión.

"¿la carta?"-pregunto Sakura.

-Flash Back- (hace 5 años, Sakura tenia 11 años)

"¿Por qué siento esto?"-dijo Sakura sonrosada y confundida mientras caminaba por la banqueta, pasando al lado de muchas tiendas, camino a su casa.

Una mano la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo de repente hacia adentro de una tienda.

"¡ah! ¡que pasa!"-dijo Sakura entrando a una tienda oscura y desconocida...vio frente a ella a una mujer alta, con una capucha roja, que permitía mostrar su rostro, tenia rasgos finos y misteriosos y cabellos largos y lacios.

"yo se lo que estas buscando"-dijo esa mujer sonriendo misteriosamente, Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás, estaba algo asustada.

"¿Quieres respuestas?...yo puedo responder a tus preguntas...puedo responder la pregunta de tu corazón...con una carta"-dijo la señora levantando la mirada, y su sonrisa permanecía igual. Sakura la miro confundida, ¿Cómo esa mujer extraña podría saberlo?...pero confió en ella y dio dos pasos al frente hasta estar de nuevo cerca de esa mujer.

"¿Cómo?..."-comenzó a preguntar Sakura, la encapuchada se agacho hasta estar a la altura de Sakura y puso su dedo índice en los labios de Sakura indicando que no hablara.

"Toma..."-dijo La mujer dándole una carta larga, de color rosa, por el reverso con una extraña insignia y una estrella, y al frente un corazón con alas y una corona (n.a: ¬¬U la carta amor) Sakura vio asombrada la carta, levanto la vista hacia la extraña mujer, y la mujer puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios, no quería que sakura hablara.

"esta carta solo se activa con una persona...y asi será siempre, jamás con ninguna otra persona mas que con la que aya robado tu corazón...tu tienes una duda...en este momento, esta carta la aclarara...quiero que pienses en esa persona..."-dijo la extraña mujer ahora viendo a Sakura con ternura. La ojiverde acento con la cabeza, cerro sus ojos...y a su pensamiento vino Shaoran...y su corazón comenzaba a latir fuerte, y sentía algo en el estomago, sensación nerviosa.

"abre los ojos"-ordeno la mujer...sakura los abrió y vio en sus manos a aquella carta brillando y sakura abrió sus ojos grandes.

"solo esa persona activara esta carta...solo esa persona la hará brillar, NUNCA NADIE MAS...La carta amor tiene un uso especial...con el tiempo lo conocerás"-dijo la mujer de lacios y largos cabellos negros...después sonrió dulcemente a Sakura...sakura estaba sonrojada, aun viendo impresionada a la carta.

"Puedes irte"-dijo la mujer, levantándose de esa posición agachada. Sakura quito su vista de la carta, vio a la mujer con mucha ternura y sonrojada.

"gracias"-respondio Sakura y salio de la tienda.

-Fin del flash back-

"cuando me contaste eso...me dio mucho gusto, tienes a una carta de aliada"-dijo tomoyo sonriendo dulcemente.

"pero aun no se como usarla"-dijo Sakura algo confundida

"la mujer dijo que con el tiempo sabrías que hacer, tu confía n.n...ella te ayudara"-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo, sakura acento y sonrió con nostalgia.

Cada quien fue a su casa. Sakura llego a la suya, y llego a hacer la comida, después hizo la tarea, vio algo de tele...y

"déjame ver tu rostro"-decia una mujer a un chico con una mascara, en una telenovela que estaba viendo Sakura.

"no...¡soy demasiado feo!"-dijo el chico de la telenovela y empujo a la mujer.

Sakura recordó la escena en que le dijo al encapuchado que quería ver su rostro y el no la dejo...y

"..U ¿y si no quiere que lo vea por que es feo?"-se pregunto Sakura con una gota gigante en la cabeza, después negó con la cabeza muchas veces y sonrió tiernamente.

"tengo que encontrarlo"-dijo Sakura sonriendo con rubor en sus mejillas. Escribió en el pizarrón que saldría a la tienda, puesto que su padre ni su hermano estaban en casa...ella salio y comenzó a caminar al mismo lugar en que lo había encontrado la vez pasada.

"¡Encapuchado!"-comenzo a llamar sakura en voz alta, pero nadie respondía...era de noche y no había nadie cerca.

Shaoran a unas cuadras de ese lugar, va corriendo para llegar a su escondite de siempre, se le había hecho tarde, y mientras corría se ponía la capucha.

"¡rayos!"-dijo Shaoran intentando acomodarse la capucha, estando ya detrás de su escondite...Un árbol grueso y alto. Sakura escucho eso y sonrió, , se agacho...y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia esos arbustos y ese árbol, donde había escuchado el: "¡rayos!". Shaoran estaba recargado tras del árbol con sus ojos cerrados, esperando escuchar la voz de sakura o algo, pero parecia no haber nadie, asi que estaba tranquilo.

"¡te encontré!"-dijo Sakura saliendo de un arbusto que estaba al lado del árbol, Shaoran se petrifico y se le subió el color rojo de pies a cabeza y con mucha lentitud, parecia robot, comenzó a girar su cabeza hacia sakura.

"n.n hola"-saludo Sakura alegremente, el encapuchado no sabia ni que decir ni que hacer, estaba balbuceando cosas en voz baja, de hecho no parecia estar diciendo nada mas que: "aaeeeaaa"

"ven conmigo"-dijo sakura y le tomo la mano...esto si que había sido una sorpresa para Shaoran, jamás se había imaginado que lo estaría esperando o que lo encontraría.

"a don... ¿a donde vamos?"-pregunto Shaoran, corrigiendo su voz, ya que se le había salido su voz normal, y sonrojado por estar caminando al lado de sakura tomado de la mano.

"ya lo veras ,,n.n,,"-dijo ella volteando a verlo de reojo con sus mejillas sonrosadas y siguió caminando...hasta que llegaron a un parque cercano, y se sentaron en la orilla de una gran fuente que había en el parque.

"tu...tu...tu..."-comenzó a decir Sakura muy sonrosada, con su mirada hacia abajo...y de pronto ante su baja mirada apareció una hoja de papel y un lápiz, ella volvió a levantar su mirada y era el encapuchado que se los ofrecía, ya venia preparado n.n

"muchas gracias ,,n.n,,"-dijo Sakura tomando el lápiz y el papel, se volteo de lado contrario y comenzó a escribir...se volvió a voltear nerviosa y temblando hacia nuestro encapuchado (n.a: CUAL NUESTRO!? ES MIOOOOO XD JAJAJA...DE ENCAPUCHADO SE VE BIEN GUAPO!! O¬O!!) con una mueca de nervios y ruborizada, el lo tomo y lo leyó, se sonrojo levemente...y tiro el papel dentro del agua de la fuente...sakura lo miro confundida...y el...

"no"-respondio Shaoran fríamente...sakura se sintió triste por la respuesta y volteo su mirada hacia otro lado...

"claro...yo entiendo...es decir, no tienes porque salir con alguien como yo...descuidada y siempre te meto en problemas y"-estaba diciendo sakura cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya, ella abrió sus ojos grandes y se sonrojo mucho, y miro hacia su mano...y ahí estaba la de el también...dándole calor y ternura. Sakura levanto su mirada hacia el...el le sonreía dulcemente, muy hermoso (n.a: PERFECTO!!!!!!) Sakura sonrió tiernamente aun sonrojada, se acerco mas al encapuchado y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de el...el se sonrojo y recargo su cabeza sobre la de ella...era un cuadro romántico muy hermoso.

"siempre me estas cuidando ¿verdad?"-pregunto Sakura con sus ojos cerrados aun recargada en el...el no respondio nada solo se sonrojo.

"¿Por qué lo haces?"-pregunto Sakura sonrojándose un poco...

"Porque..."-dijo Shaoran y después pauso sus palabras...sus sentimientos se estaban apoderando de el y estaban apunto de salir como palabras que lo descubrirían.

"quiero saberlo..."-insistió Sakura

"tu me...yo no...yo no se"-respondio Shaoran impidiendo que las palabras verdaderas salieran de su boca.

"¿no lo sabes?"-dijo Sakura moviendo su cabeza y volteándolo a ver...ahora ya no estaban en un hermoso cuadro romántico, ella parecia molesta.

"no"-respondio Shaoran seco

"ah...como quieras, pero cuando quieras que yo te responda algo"-empezo a quejarse sakura, el la tomo por la barbilla, esta vez no tan delicado, y la callo con un beso muy tierno, que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran mucho...después separaron sus labios y ambos estaban sonrojados...

"¿Cada vez que nos veamos...nos daremos un beso?"-pregunto Sakura tímidamente sonriendo hacia el...le encantaba la forma de besar de ese chico (n.a: BESAME A MI!! A MI!!!! XD)

"Asi parece"-respondio el sonriéndole dulcemente, haciendo que ella se sonrojara mientras le sonreía...el sujeto un poco mas fuerte la mano de sakura que estaba bajo la suya, la soltó...y después se paro de la fuente, parecia que ya se iba.

"espera, ¡no te vayas!"-exclamo Sakura antes de que el empezara a correr, el volteo a verla...ella lucia algo triste.

"¿estas bien?"-pregunto el preocupándose

"es que...no quiero que te vayas todavía...si no quieres salir conmigo...por favor quédate un poco mas de tiempo"-dijo Sakura viendo hacia el piso, sonrojada...estaba muy apenada, normalmente no ella no era la que pedía citas. El permaneció serio por unos minutos...sakura comenzaba a pensar que el no aceptaría, entonces ella bajo su cabeza, pero sonrió tiernamente...después de todo, ella sabia que lo volvería a ver.

"estaré contigo"-dijo el encapuchado caminando hacia sakura y agachándose hasta estar a la altura de ella. Ella subió su mirada y se topo con el encapuchado, con su mentón, y vio de nuevo esos labios que a través de un beso le transmitían muchos sentimientos y emociones.

"gracias ,,ñ.ñ,, cuéntame algo tuyo... ¿cuantos años tienes?"-dijo sakura mientras lo observaba.

"16"-respondio el, sakura sonrió abiertamente algo sonrosada al escuchar esa respuesta.

",,n.n,, y...¿Cómo te llamas?"-pregunto sakura inocente, el hizo una mueca rara de nerviosismo con su boca, no esperaba que sakura hiciera esa pregunta y comenzó a balbucear: "aaeeaa"

"o.o no te escucho...¿Cómo?"-dijo Sakura insistiendo...el estaba demasiado sonrojado...se paro de esa posición y salio corriendo.

"¡me encantas!"-le grito Sakura, mientras lo veía alejarse corriendo, pero Shaoran al escuchar esas palabras se sonrojo, se tropezó y se cayó muy gracioso y sakura se quedo: ..U, se levanto rápidamente y de nuevo salio corriendo hasta que ya no se pudo ver.

",,n.n,, espero verte pronto"-dijo Sakura volteando a ver el agua de la fuente y metiendo su mano en ella, alborotando el agua calmada.

-Shaoran llego a su casa corriendo, venia muy cansado, un poco sudado, esa capucha si que era calurosa, se la quito y la dejo caer en el piso...entro a su cuarto y se tiro en la cama-

"se que has tomado una decisión Shaoran...y los llevara al mismo destino...porque van por un solo camino...."-dijo una voz que venia de la cirueta de un muchacho que estaba en la ventana. Shaoran se levanto rápido de la cama pero ya no había nadie en la ventana...

"¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?"-pregunto Shaoran pero ya no obtuvo respuesta.

Fin del cap

Magdalia Daidouji: este cap estubo medio T.T medio no se..MAL XD..jaja pero no se preocupen se pondra mejor yuju...termine el cap wii...tómenlo como regalo de halloween XD jaja...espero que les aya gustado y de no ser asi muajajaja..pus nimodo...pero dejenme review porfavor y gracias jajaja

Agradecimientos:

Cristal-dono: gracias!!! n.nU que bueno que te hayan gustado...ahorita me tarde un poco mas en actualizar este cap porque estube fuera de la ciudad O.OU jeje..byes!..muchas gracias

HanaKT: hola!! saludos!!..gracias por el review!!..shaoran se ve mas guapo con capucha XD JAJAJAJA..jajajaj...bueno muchas gracias!! n.n!!!! que estes bien n.n

Gris-kaoru: hola!! gracias!!...si yo tmb kiero un encapuchado TT.TT pero para mi solita ojojojojo XD JAJAJA..emm ok..jajaj muchas gracias!...yo te mando a shao para que te defienda!!! Que estes bien...gracias

Sakurita-lee: hola!! gracias por el review!!..n.n y tambien por leer mis fics, muchas gracias, veras que pronto actualizo...esque e estado un poco ocupada T.T...pero no tardo n.n...por lo pronto muchas gracias!

Vanessa: hola! muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic!..que bueno que te haya gustado, me da gusto...ojala y este cap tambien n.nU gracias!

Hitomi-Fanel: hola!! muchisimas gracias!! n.n!!! estoy feliz de recibir reviews como el tuyo!!! XD n.n!! ojala lo sigas leyendo, gracias por leer mis fics! Arigato!!..

Ziu: saludos! Me da gusto que te haya gustado, muchas gracias!!! espero que lo sigas leyendo n.nU arigato! byes!!


	5. ¿Quien?

"**Un Solo Camino**"

Capitulo 5: _"¿Quién?"_

**_Magdalia Daidouji:_** ¡Konnichiwa a todos!...eh, aun no sabia si actualizar, pero ya me decidí y aquí me tienen con un nuevo capitulo de mi nueva historia, que espero les agrade.

¡¡¡¡¡Comencemos!!!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Es viernes, día que finalizan las clases (n.a: es decir, día sagrado para mi XD). Sakura en esos últimos días había mostrado más distracción por cualquier cosa, que de costumbre. Para Sakura era muy fácil viajar en sus pensamientos y librarse del mundo y la realidad, es por ello que cuando Shaoran la conoció decía que ella era una niña muy distraída.

Pero estos días había sido diferente, cualquier cosa distraía a Sakura, aunque "cualquier cosa" no son las palabras correctas, más bien "Algún Encapuchado".

"Sakura...Sakura"-dijo Tomoyo dentro del aula casi vacía, intentando sacar a sakura de su mundo y traerla de vuelta a clases donde en el laboratorio esperaban los demás alumnos y la profesora de Química para realizar una practica.

"déjala"-dijo Shaoran levantándose de su asiento, con sus ojos cerrados, el sabia que Sakura era muy distraída y que tarde o temprano saldría de su nubecita.

"ah..,,O.O,,"-dijo Sakura reaccionando, la voz de Shaoran la había hecho entrar en si, el iba pasando justo a su lado cuando sakura reacciono, se quedaron viendo por unos instantes...y sonrosados voltearon sus miradas hacia otros Lados, inmediatamente Shaoran salio del salón.

"Sakura has estado muy distraída... ¿sucede algo?"-pregunto Tomoyo viéndola tiernamente, esperando una respuesta que la despreocupara.

"estoy bien ,,n.n,, no es nada"-dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa negando con su cabeza que sucediera algo extraño. Tomoyo sonrió a Sakura y se encamino hacia afuera del Salón para ir al laboratorio, abrió la puerta, pero vio que Sakura no la seguía.

"en un momento te alcanzo n.n"-dijo Sakura sonriendo seguramente a Tomoyo, la ojiazul acento y salio hacia el laboratorio donde ya estaban todos menos Sakura.

Sakura se sentó de nuevo en su banco y comenzó a hablar consigo.

"no puedo sentir esto..."-dijo Sakura apretando su mano, y bajo su mirada.

"no otra vez"-dijo ahora con ojos llenos de tristeza y soledad, una lagrima escurrió de su ojo derecho hasta su fina barbilla para después ser derramada en la paleta de su pupitre.

-Mientras Afuera de la escuela, sin que ni un alma sospechara o diera cuenta, un chico alto, misterioso, con lentes y una apariencia madura, se encontraba sentado en el techo de la escuela (n.a: eriol se cree spiderman XD).-

"ambos tomaron una decisión...las cosas resultarían mas fáciles si el no tuviera orgullo y si ella no tuviera miedo..."-dijo el chico viendo seriamente hacia un árbol...después bajo su cabeza y una sonrisa coloco en sus labios, una traviesa sonrisa.

"pero...si las cosas fueran fáciles...no seria divertido"-dijo el chico levantando su vista azulada, ahora viendo el mismo techo sobre el cual estaba sentado...era extraño, pues su vista transparentaba lo que hubiera tras el techo, y pudo ver ahí, a una chica sentada en su pupitre, con sus brazos cruzados encima de la paleta, y ella hundiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos.

"Esto se pondrá muy divertido"-dijo el chico con su sonrisa traviesa. Apareció en su mano un gran báculo, lo movió una sola vez y algo que nadie imaginaba, comenzó a suceder.

-En el Laboratorio, todos se encuentran realizando una práctica. Tomoyo no se puede concentrar bien, su amiga le dijo que la alcanzaría, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. Shaoran solo observaba de reojo la puerta, esperando que Sakura entrara, estaba preocupado, ¿Por qué Sakura todavía no entraba?-

"Tomoyo... ¿Dónde esta Sakura?"-pregunto Rika quien estaba al lado derecho de Tomoyo y Shaoran en la mesa de atrás de ellas, que al escuchar el nombre de sakura, comenzó a poner atención a la platica de las jóvenes.

"dijo...que...que se sentía mal, si, eso ñ.ñ"-excuso Tomoyo rápidamente, Shaoran la vio con cara de desconfianza...algo le decía que esa no era la verdad.

-En el Salón donde se encuentra Sakura-

"huele...huele extraño"-dijo Sakura aun hundida entre sus brazos, con sus ojos llorosos.

"huele...a... ¡fuego!"-grito Sakura levantando su mirada viendo como un árbol no muy grande que tenían dentro del Salón por un proyecto de una materia, estaba ardiendo en llamas.

"debo pedir ayuda"-dijo Sakura en tono preocupante, se paro de su asiento rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta del salón, pero...no podía abrirse, parecia estar sellada con candado o algo mas.

"¡no puede ser!"-grito Sakura intentando abrir la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

El árbol ya repleto en llamas cayó sobre dos pupitres que al contacto con el árbol se incendiaron y el fuego comenzó a expandirse, Sakura miro asustada el fuego que había ya dentro del salón, corrió a su mochilla por un termo de agua y comenzó a rociar su insuficiente agua sobre el fuego, pero eso era inútil, el fuego comenzaba a crecer, Sakura gritaba pero...sus gritos por alguna extraña razón no podían oírse mas lejos de esas cuatro paredes. (n.a: ¬¬ a esa razón le llamo eriol XD)

Los salones vecinos al de Sakura estaban sin clase.

-El chico misterioso desde un árbol-

"si hago eso...se pondrá mucho mas interesante"-dijo el chico, movió su báculo y los salones vecinos al de Sakura comenzaron a arder en llamas.

Una alumna paso por ahí, grito con desesperación, y salio corriendo a presionar el botón de alerta de incendio.

El timbre sonó en cada aula de la escuela, en el laboratorio, en todas partes...todos salieron corriendo afuera de la escuela, profesores, intendentes, alumnos, el director, todos habían corrido fuera.

El director por medio de un útil celular llamo a los bomberos, que estuvieron ahí de inmediato

"¡Sakura!"-gritaba Tomoyo corriendo con desesperación y angustia entre los presentes que estaban afuera viendo como parte del edificio ardía en llamas. Seguía buscando a Sakura afuera, pero no la encontraba y lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Por otra parte Shaoran hacia lo mismo, buscaba entre los cientos y cientos de alumnos, rastro de Sakura, pero no lo hallaba, estaba desesperado-

"donde estas...donde"-murmuraba Shaoran mientras la buscaba.

-Dentro del Salón-

"no puedo respirar...no puedo...sha"-dijo Sakura mientras tosía y el humo invadía sus pulmones y cayo desmayada.

-Los bomberos habían bloqueado la entrada a la escuela para los alumnos poniendo una cerca de seguridad con sus cintas de prevención, pero a un castaño no le importo en lo absoluto, brinco la cerca de cintas y entro corriendo dentro de la escuela-

"¡no puedes hacer eso! ¡regresa!"-dijo uno de los bomberos que se percato, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-El misterioso chico, desde el árbol-

"veamos que harás ahora"-dijo el chico viendo a través de una ventana como Shaoran había pasado corriendo.

Shaoran llego hasta la parte incendiada, la puerta de su salón estaba en llamas, comenzó a patearla.

"ahí alguien hay!?"-grito desesperado, cuando en realidad solo quería preguntar "sakura estas hay", pero el orgullo iba primero.

Sakura estaba tirada en el suelo, casi en la entrada del salón, desmayada, con sus mejillas polveadas.

Shaoran hizo todo su esfuerzo, y con su fuerza, valor y un poco de ayuda no notoria por parte de el chico raro, logro abrir la puerta de una patada, entro buscando con su vista en los pupitres, los cuales ya estaban incendiados y además no se distinguía bien por el humo, bajo su mirada y la vio frente a el, a la niña de su corazón, desmayada y tumbada en el suelo. El la vio por unos segundos con mucha tristeza y sentimiento de desesperación por no haber estado pendiente de ella, después rápidamente la cargo en sus brazos y salio corriendo del salón, y este empezó a derrumbarse. Shaoran buscaba por donde salir pero toda salida parecia bloqueada por una especie de fuerza, la ultima que le quedo por usar, fue la puerta trasera de la escuela, donde no había nadie, ya que todos estaban enfrente.

Suavemente la dejo acostada en el pasto, se acerco al corazón de ella y se escuchaban latidos lentos...eso le preocupaba.

Hizo algo que jamás creyó necesario hacer, dio respiración de boca a boca a Sakura, y después simplemente la beso.

"esa sensación...esos labios...ya los e sentido"-decia el subconsciente de sakura, la cual no podía despertar, tampoco podía oír, pero había sentido esos labios, ella sabia que pertenecían al encapuchado. ¿Pero quien era la persona que la estaba besando en ese momento?, era su pregunta.

Shaoran duro un rato abrazándola, si hubiera llegado a perderla, seguramente jamás en su vida se lo perdonaría. Shaoran escucho un suspiro de Sakura, que indicaba que estaba apunto de despertar, si ella lo veía...lo descubriría probablemente, asi que rápidamente la recostó sobre el pasto del patio y salio corriendo hacia una parte bosque que tenia la escuela atrás.

Sakura despertó, vio todo a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta que estaba en la parte trasera de la escuela, a su mente vino el accidente, su desmayo...y un beso... ¿de donde había salido ese beso?

Ella algo atolondrada todavía, comenzó a caminar hacia la parte de enfrente de la escuela, donde estaban todos.

Tomoyo fue la primera en notarla.

"¡Sakura!"-grito Tomoyo con mucha fuerza, con una sonrisa de alivio como nunca la había tenido y salio corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

"estoy bien"-dijo Sakura correspondiendo el abrazo

"¿no te paso nada? ¿no te lastimaste? ¿Dónde estabas?"-pregunto rápidamente Tomoyo, tocando la frente de Sakura.

"descuida, no me paso nada, estoy bien...estaba dentro del incendio, creo que alguien me salvo"-dijo Sakura, sonriendo tiernamente y con inocencia. Tomoyo observo a sakura, traía las mejillas empolvadas, supuso por estar adentro del incendio.

"que bueno"-dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole muy animada, que gusto saber que no le había pasado nada.

Pero entonces Tomoyo noto como Shaoran de repente llego a donde todos estaban...lo observo determinadamente y...una de las mejillas del chico estaba empolvada...y solo podía haber una razón para ello: el había estado dentro del incendio y había salvado a Sakura. Después de verlo y comprender las cosas, sonrió tiernamente

"sospecha confirmada"-dijo Tomoyo en voz baja sonriendo hacia sakura

"¿dijiste algo?"-pregunto Sakura algo confundida

"no dije nada...ojala pronto sepamos quien fue la persona que te salvo"-dijo Tomoyo Sonriendo hacia Sakura.

"¿Quién pudo haber sido?"-se pregunto Sakura en su mente, habían sido los labios del encapuchado que le habían salvado la vida, ella lo sabia.

"¿el encapuchado esta en la escuela?"-se pregunto Sakura, en su mundo

Fin Del cap.

Magdalia Daidouji: charan!!! New chapter!!!..XD ojala les haya gustado, muchas gracias por los reviews del capitulo pasado n.n...

_Agradecimientos:_

MyBabyGirl: eits! Hola!! Gracias!! ..jijiji ya nos acercamos a eso jojojo que estes bien amiguilla

Narya85: n.n hola! muchísimas gracias por el review!...que alegría saber que te gusto el fic n.n!!!...que estes bien n.nU

Ciliegia: hola!, muchas gracias!...si verdad que esta bien kawaii XD jajajaja yo sola elogiando mi fic jajajajaja, no te creas jajaja, muchas gracias por el review y que estes bien n.n

Ziu: XD si yo también me quiero brincar todos los caps y ya que se descubra la verdad! ajajajjaja...pero no XD jajaja, muchísimas gracias por el review!! sigue leyendo! XD gracias!

Nekubo: muchisisisimas gracias!!!...y eso de problemas técnicos, te entiendo, mira que a mi me pasa muy seguido con esta ¬¬ pc de...XD jajaja...muchas gracias! saludos!


	6. Tiempo de Recordar

"**Un solo Camino"**

Capitulo 6: _"Tiempo para Recordar"_

-Inicie escribiendo a las: 11:05pm-

**_Magdalia Daidouji: _**¡Hola! estoy feliz, por eso voy a actualizar jaja...

Estoy feliz porque acabo de ver a dos de mis hermanitas (de cariño) que ojala vuelva a ver pronto...asi que gracias a ellas estoy actualizando.

Espero sea de su agrado.

¡¡¡¡Comencemos!!!!

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

"¡cuidado Sakura!"-grito Tomoyo desde una banca, puesto que no era una chica muy atlética, y se encontraba viendo jugar a sus compañeras de clase con sumo entusiasmo. Se encontraban jugando los "quemados" que consiste en derrumbar a tu oponente golpeándolo con un balón y eso es lo que acababa de suceder con Sakura.

"¡discúlpame! ¿estas bien sakura?"-dijo Rika llegando hasta donde estaba Sakura quien estaba con sus brazos abrazando su estomago, había sido un golpe duro. Ella traía consigo una sonrisa y gesto de dolor.

"no te preocupes...yo estoy bien"-dijo Sakura, y retiro sus brazos de su estomago para aparentar que el dolor había desaparecido.

"que bueno...mejor ve a descansar con Tomoyo en la banca"-pidio Rika por la seguridad de Sakura.

"si"-dijo Sakura y fue caminando a sentarse al lado de Tomoyo.

"¿no te lastimaste?"-pregunto Tomoyo en preocupación.

"no me paso nada, estoy bien"-dijo Sakura levantando un poco sus brazos en posición de músculo, intentando hacerse la fuerte.

"Sakura has estado muy distraída... ¿segura que no pasa nada?"-pregunto Tomoyo con unos ojos llenos de preocupación, en verdad que Sakura vivía en otro mundo. Sakura se sonrojo levemente al escuchar la pregunta...y el rostro de su cara ahora parecia algo triste.

"lo que pasa es que...no, es que no puedo...."-dijo Sakura cerrando sus ojos, el tono de su voz era triste.

"¿no puedes decirme?"-pregunto Tomoyo, Sakura negó con la cabeza diciendo que Tomoyo se equivocaba con esa pregunta.

"no es eso...lo que quería decir es que...no puedo sentir lo mismo"-dijo Sakura viendo ahora hacia abajo...hacia una hoja de un árbol que estaba tirada en el suelo...tenia una forma peculiar, parecia un corazón.

"¿no puedes sentir lo mismo? ¿Por quien?"-pregunto Tomoyo ahora sonriendo levemente, suponía a lo que se refería Sakura.

-Por otra parte...Shaoran también se encuentra sentado en una banca, ya había jugado 3 tiempos, y aunque el no quería parar de jugar, el profesor lo ordeno. Shaoran se encontraba viendo hacia Sakura y Tomoyo sin ser notado.

"esta triste...¿le habrá pasado algo malo?"-se pregunto Shaoran en pensamientos viendo ahora solo a Sakura.

-En la banca Sakura y Tomoyo-

"por esa extraña persona..."-respondio Sakura viendo aun a la hoja.

"¿te refieres al encapuchado?"-pregunto Tomoyo, Sakura acento un poco mas colorada con la cabeza.

"es decir...no puedo...yo no puedo...enamorarme de esa persona"-dijo con su mirada cada vez mas triste y profunda...en verdad pareciera que quería llorar

"dices que no puedes... ¿por que amas a Li?"-pregunto Tomoyo

"no se como pude enamorarme de el...tal vez la carta estaba mal y brillo por equivocación"-dijo Sakura tratando de excusar sus sentimientos hacia Shaoran.

"yo no lo creo asi...debe haber una buena razón para que tu corazón lo haya elegido...tal vez...si tratas de recordar"-dijo Tomoyo, Sakura volteo a verla aun con su mirada triste, pero sus cejas indicaban confusión. Seguido de eso, Sakura cerró sus ojos.

-Flash Back- (Sakura y Shaoran tenian 8 años)-

"alcanzame si puedes"-dijo Sakura mostrándole su lengua, en forma de burla hacia Shaoran, que solo la miro extraño, como si Sakura fuera una loca. Sakura rió y salio corriendo.

"niñas...no las entiendo"-dijo Shaoran sin perseguir a Sakura, viendo como esta se alejaba a lo adentrado del bosque que tenia al lado el parque del rey pingüino.

-Sakura, dentro del bosque-

"que lento eres"-dijo Sakura mientras corría de lo más feliz, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, era un ocaso sin duda de lo más bello. Sakura volteo hacia atrás pero Shaoran no la perseguía, y como seria normal en una pequeña de 8 años que se encontraba sola en un bosque, se asusto.

"¿shaoran?"-dijo Sakura viendo hacia atrás, donde solo se podían ver árboles, arbustos y piedras.

-Shaoran enfrente de la entrada al bosque-

"ya se tardo mucho en volver, pronto anochecerá y si no esta aquí la van a castigar"-dijo Shaoran con sus ojos cerrados, parecia un poco molesto.

-Dentro del bosque-

"ay no...ya es de noche...y si...y si vienen los fantasmas"-dijo Sakura aterrorizada, con su rostro en un tono azul. Se empezó a escuchar un ruido tras del árbol...cada vez mas y mas, hasta que quien se ocultaba tras el árbol salio.

"¡¡ay!!! No me comas fantasma, ¡no me comas!"-suplico Sakura

tirandose al suelo, con sus ojos cerrados.

-Shaoran en el parque-

"¡Sakura!"-dijo Shaoran en voz muy alta, no grito. Pues se preocupo al escuchar el grito de sakura e inmediato corrió dentro del bosque.

-Dentro del bosque-

"¿Fantasma?...no, mi nombre es Eriol"-respondio un niño de apariencia dulce, viendo hacia a Sakura, quien al escuchar eso, levanto su mirada hacia el.

"ay...que susto me diste"-dijo Sakura, levantándose del suelo, y poniendo su mano en su pecho en forma de alivio.

"vamos, te llevare de regreso al parque"-dijo el niño de ojos azules. Sakura tenia miedo, y se abrazo al brazo de Eriol, el cual no se molesto ni sonrojo en lo absoluto, solo sonrió al ver la actitud de cobardía de la pequeña ojiverde. Siguieron caminando, hasta ver a Shaoran de lejos. Cuando Shaoran vio a Sakura abrazada al brazo de Eriol, cerro fuerte sus puños, hizo una expresión de enfado y salio corriendo hacia ellos. Sakura al reconocer a Shaoran se soltó del brazo de Eriol y Salio corriendo hacia Shaoran, y lo abrazo. Shaoran inmediatamente se sonrojo, ese pequeño cuadro de dos niños tan tiernos como Sakura y Shaoran provocaron una sonrisa en Eriol...una misteriosa sonrisa.

"¿Por qué no me seguiste? ¡tenia miedo!"-dijo Sakura aun abrazándolo, con unas pequeñas lagrimitas queriendo brotar de sus ojos que estaban cerrados

"pues yo... ¿no te paso nada?"-pregunto Shaoran preocupado

"no me paso nada...el me ayudo"-dijo Sakura medio abrazando a Shaoran y volteando a ver al lugar donde estaba parado Eriol...pero ya no estaba, había desaparecido.

"¡¡desapareció!!"-grito Sakura con miedo, aferrándose nuevamente a Shaoran. Sakura era demasiado asustadiza y hasta empezó a temblar.

"tal vez era un espíritu"-dijo Shaoran viendo al lugar donde había desaparecido el misterioso niño

"¡¡cállate!!"-grito Sakura aterrada, no podía parar de temblar...Shaoran le sonrió levemente. Iban los dos abrazados mientras caminaban, Shaoran la había abrazado para que ella no tuviera frió y dejara de temblar.

-3 años después (Sakura y Shaoran tenían 11 años)-

Era clase de español, estaban viendo literatura, y en la clase de español se sentaban en bancos por parejas. Sakura y Shaoran eran pareja n.n

"La obra de Sara y Soler trata sobre dos jóvenes, que se conocieron desde pequeños, crecieron como mejores amigos y después se enamoraron"-instruia la maestra. Sakura se sonrojo un poco al escuchar la trama de dicha obra, pues en esos momentos ella no sabia que era lo que su corazón sentía por Shaoran.

"eh decidido...que por parejas, me actuaran una escena de la obra, cada escena es magnifica...oh...pero ahí una escena muy interesante en la que participan Sara, Soler y Takato...esa escena la representaran tres personajes, por lo tanto requerimos de tres alumnos para representarla...si no ahí voluntarios yo escogeré"-dijo la maestra, ni un alma levanto la mano...Shaoran traía cara de aburrido, era una obra romántica, que no le llamaba la atención, Sakura estaba aun colorada, asombrada por el parentesco que tenia la trama con su vida...si no fuera por que no estaba segura si la ultima parte de que ambos se enamoraran pasaría.

La maestra vio su lista de alumnos...

"Kinomoto, Li, Yuka" –dijo la maestra leyendo los nombres al azar.

"de pie por favor"-continuo la maestra, los tres se pusieron de pie

"vayan al teatro a ensayar esta escena, serán los primeros en participar...y omitan la escena del beso...solo fínjanlo"- -dijo la maestra sonriendo, señalándoles el libreto, ahora Sakura y Shaoran estaban sonrojados, y Tailen Yuka sonreía picara y maliciosamente.

Los tres chicos tomaron el libreto, y salieron hacia el teatro, estando ahí, comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo

"creo que tu serás Sara, Sakura jijji"-dijo Tailen sonriendo con picardía, Shaoran frunció el ceño.

"en esta escena...Sara es...secuestrada por Takato, quien intenta casarse con ella...después llega Soler y la rescata dándole su merecido a Takato, y por ultimo la besa"-dijo Sakura viendo el libreto.

"yo seré soler"-dijo Tailen sonriendo con picardía cosa que no le traía confianza a Shaoran

"¿no ahí inconveniente Li?"-dijo Tailen sonriendo traviesa y maliciosamente.

"no"-respondio Shaoran.

Sakura subió al escenario, Shaoran se sonrojo un poco y la cargo.

"te llevare conmigo Sara"-dijo Shaoran mientras actuaba el papel del villano Takato, la cargo y la sentó en una silla, después se inco frente a ella y fingió traer una sortija de compromiso.

"casate conmigo"-dijo Shaoran muy serio, y sonrojado. Sakura aun que supiera que era pura actuación, estaba nerviosa.

"yo...yo acepto"-dijo Sakura inconsciente, cuando el dialogo original, Sara gritaba que no quería. Shaoran la miro confundido

"es decir... ¡no quiero!"-grito Sakura, algo sonrojada después de reaccionar su error en el dialogo.

"no importa...te casaras conmigo"-dijo Shaoran viendo hacia el piso, no se atrevía a ver a Sakura.

"¡detente malvado!"-dijo Tailen entrando a escena, como el enamorado de Sara y su salvador.

"¿Quién eres tu?"-pregunto Shaoran levantándose del piso.

"Soy quien ama con sentimientos puros...a esta dama...y que usted la haya robado, es algo que no voy a perdonar"-dijo Tailen, actuando maravillosamente.

"ya lo veremos"-dijo Shaoran, molesto...se estaba tomando la actuación demasiado en serio, que Sakura se sorprendió

En esa parte Soler (Tailen), debía golpear a Takato (Shaoran) hasta derrotarlo, y al igual que la escena del beso, esos golpes debían ser fingidos pero...

"¡aaaa!"-grito Shaoran siendo tumbado de una verdadera patada por Tailen.

"¡Shaoran!"-grito Sakura desde la silla en la que estaba sentada, Tailen aprovechando que shaoran estaba tirado en el piso (del mismo escenario) fue hacia Sakura, y la beso. Pues asi decía la obra que era, pero la maestra había indicado que no se hiciera esa escena.

Shaoran levanto su mirada, aun con dolor en su estomago, y lo vio besándola, Sakura estaba mas que impactada, ese beso se estaba tardando, y estaba robando respiración a Sakura, que lo estaba golpeando para que dejara de besarla...

Shaoran se paro...camino hacia Tailen, toco su espalda...Tailen dejo de besar a Sakura se volteo hacia atrás hacia Shaoran, y este le dio un fuerte derechazo que lo dejo caído en el suelo desmayado.

Sakura estaba sonrosada con su respiración agitada, viendo hacia Shaoran.

El la vio con dulzura y...

"¿aun puedes respirar?"-pregunto algo divertido.

"lo suficiente como para decir...que quiero que seas Soler"-dijo Sakura parándose de la silla dirigiéndose hacia Shaoran. Shaoran la miro desconcertado.

"hay algo...que nunca te había dicho...y que siempre te e querido decir...muchas gracias"-dijo Sakura enfrente de Shaoran, viéndolo con sonrojo en sus mejillas y una tierna y dulce sonrisa.

"¿por que?"-pregunto Shaoran confundido.

"es simple...siempre estas cuando te necesito...cuando me pierdo, cuando estoy sola, cuando algún loco quiere besarme"-dijo Sakura viendo de reojo al desmayado Tailen. Shaoran la miro serio fijamente...y después la tomo en sus brazos con mucha ternura, Sakura se sonrojo mucho al recibir el calido abrazo de Shaoran, era algo que el nunca había hecho...esta era la primera vez que la abrazaba tan tiernamente sin tener una razón para hacerlo.

"que bueno que siempre vamos a estar juntos"-dijo Sakura ahora sonriendo, mientras seguía siendo abrazada.

-Fin del flash Back-

"siempre"-respondieron cada quien desde el lugar que estaban, Sakura y Shaoran.

Fin del Cap............

Magdalia Daidouji: este capitulo lo hice porque estaba de buen humor!! Gracias a mis manitas adoptivas: "S.L Shaoran Lover" y "Feri-san", a las que les mando muchos saludos y espero verlas pronto, porque las aprecio mucho y son re chidas...lean el fic: "Ciega de Amor" para los que hayan leído "Mi Obsesión" y no sabían que había secuela...ahí la tienen, se llama: "Ciega de Amor" publicada por: "S.L Shaoran Lover" (CATA! LUEGO TE VIENES TU EH!!!..I SI NO, YA SABES QUE TE PEGO XD jajajajaj ntc)

Gracias a: Nekubo, My Baby Girl y Hitomi Fanel!!!!!!

Por dejarme review!!!!! Arigato!!!...espero leer un reviewsillo de ustedes pronto!

Muchas gracias!


	7. Favor Devuelto

"**Un Solo Camino"**

Capitulo 7_: "Favor Devuelto"_

-inicie escribiendo a las: 1:54 pm-

Magdalia Daidouji: ¡hola! n.n yujui, me inspire mientras escuchaba un soundtrack maravilloso P verdad S.L?...jaja. Bueno aquí los dejo con mi nuevo capitulo, del cual espero...REVIEWS!! XD...y su agrado n.n

¡¡¡¡Comencemos!!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿no crees que es demasiado Tomoyo? ñ.ñU?"-pregunto Sakura mientras era empujada con suavidad por Tomoyo hacia la entrada de un parque de diversiones.

"por supuesto que no Sakura n.n, me parece mejor que te mantengas distraída en un parque de diversiones que en otras cosas"-dijo Tomoyo, mientras encargados del parque les ponian un brazalete que autorizaba la entrada al parque.

"ñ.ñU esta...esta bien"-dijo Sakura rindiéndose. Pues Tomoyo la había forzado a venir, y hasta había pagado ambas entradas y a Sakura no le parecia correcto, aunque supiera que su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji, era hija de una de las empresarias mas ricas del país.

"¿a cual juego quieres subir primero?"-pregunto Tomoyo, viendo como su amiga veía con una cara fascinada el parque, era un parque muy extenso, muy bonito, y con todo tipo de juegos.

"¿Sakura?"-pregunto Tomoyo, su amiga no había prestado atención a su pregunta, pero después reacciono.

"¡Discúlpame!...es sorprendente... ¡Subamos a ese!"-dijo Sakura, tomo la mano de Tomoyo y empezó a correr hacia una montaña rusa impresionante. Tomoyo sonreía mucho pues le daba enorme gusto ver como Sakura lucia tan alegre como de costumbre.

-Un joven de aspecto sospechoso, estaba posado en la casi cúspide de un árbol que estaba dentro de las instalaciones del parque. El chico por mas raro que suene, no era notado por nadie, era como si fuera invisible-

"Es hora de devolver favores"-dijo el mismo joven, bajando su cabeza y una sonrisa traviesa se formo en sus labios.

-Por otra parte un chico de cabellos castaños un poco mal acomodados, se encontraba en el interior de uno de los juegos del parque-

"Tal vez no debí venir aquí"-dijo Shaoran dentro de la popular casa de los espejos. Estaba escondido, la casa en esos momentos estaba cerrada, la abrían a las 3 de la tarde, y en esta ocasión no llevaba su útil capucha.

-Sakura y Tomoyo habían bajado entusiasmadas de la montaña rusa, pues estaban ansiosas por subir a otro juego, principalmente Sakura-

"¿Podemos subirnos a un juego acuático?"-pregunto Sakura sonriendo a Tomoyo.

"claro n.n"-dijo Tomoyo seguido de sacar una cámara.

"o.o ¿para que trajiste una cámara?"-

"para tomar fotos de la bella Sakura en traje de baño...para la próxima vez, yo misma confeccionare el traje"- dijo Tomoyo con brillo en sus ojos mientras tallaba su cámara.

"n.nU to-tomoyo..."-dijo Sakura totalmente avergonzada.

Ambas fueron a los vestidores, y se cambiaron a trajes de baño, salieron apresuradas y corrieron hacia los toboganes.

"¡¡¡¡ah!!!! ¡¡¡¡Tomoyo!!!!"-grito Sakura mientras ambas iban por el tobogán en llantas gemelas. Tomoyo solo gritaba emocionada mientras el gesto en el rostro de Sakura lucia asustada.

-Shaoran, en la casa de los espejos-

"como aturde esa gente"-dijo Shaoran con una expresión graciosa en su rostro tapándose los oídos, pues se había escuchado el grito de Sakura, seguido de muchos mas por parte de quienes estaban en juegos extremos.

-Eriol, en el árbol- (n.a: ok este ya se cree simio XD)

"Lo divertido comienza"-dijo Eriol sonriendo dulcemente, el báculo apareció mágicamente en su mano, y comenzó a resplandecer en rojo.

-Sakura y Tomoyo subieron a dos toboganes mas y decidieron que era suficiente, pues Sakura lucia un poco asustada, ambas fueron de nuevo a los vestidores, de casilleros sacaron unos cómodos shorts y unas blusas, y se cambiaron-

"¿ahora cual Sakura?"-pregunto Tomoyo...Sakura mientras caminaba hizo gesto de no saber cual de todos los juegos escoger...mientras que Tomoyo.

"Que bueno que Sakura este feliz, traerla aquí fue una buena idea...aunque me pregunto si el también esta aquí...después de todo, siempre la cuida"-penso Tomoyo mientras observaba a su amiga señalar juego tras juego y luego arrepentirse de su elección.

"¡a ese!"-dijo Sakura señalando un juego en especial...comenzó a correr hacia el, y Tomoyo gustosa la seguía.

"¡Entremos a la casa de los espejos!"-grito Sakura con emoción, estando parada al lado de una de las paredes de la casa de los espejos...Shaoran quien estaba recargado en esa pared, al escucharla se pinto blanco y se puso tieso.

"dice que la abren a las 3 de la tarde"-dijo Tomoyo leyendo un folleto del parque. Shaoran suspiro con alivio al escuchar eso y recupero su color.

"faltan 10 minutos, podemos esperar n.n"-dijo Sakura animada y Shaoran de nuevo se volvió a poner tieso y blanco.

"tienes razón pero... ¿no quieres tomar una soda primero?, haya hay un puesto"-dijo Tomoyo señalando un puesto de bebidas, Sakura acento con la cabeza y salieron caminando hacia aya.

-Shaoran dentro de la casa de los espejos-

"O.O debo salir de aquí"-dijo Shaoran quien estaba escondido hasta el final de la casa de los espejos, en una especie de cuarto que había para trabajadores del lugar, que al igual que toda la casa estaba adornado de espejos, solo 3. Apenas iba a comenzar a correr para salir cuidadosamente por la entrada...pero...

"Puden pasar"-se escucho la voz de algún guardia encargado del juego,

"¡si!"-se escucho la voz de un probable grupo de niños...Shaoran se quedo donde estaba un poco nervioso.

"ya pronto terminara"-escucho Shaoran la voz de Eriol, volteo hacia cada uno de los espejos pero no estaba...

"pero que..."-comenzó a preguntar Shaoran, pero cayo desmayado. (n.a: por la magia de eriol)

"Es ahora"-dijo Eriol desde el árbol...su báculo se torno rojo nuevamente y cada espejo dentro de la casa, se rompió en mil pedazos, los niños que recién habían entrado salieron corriendo.

-Por otra parte, Sakura y Tomoyo se dirigían a una montaña parecida a la que habían subido primero...pero fue su sorpresa que al llegar...las personas que iban abordo, se quedaron suspendidas en el aire, el juego había dejado de funcionar, se escuchaban un sin fin de gritos-

"¿Qué pasa!?"-grito Sakura viendo al juego con su cara muy asustada, a ella le preocupaban las demás personas, era una cualidad muy buena en sakura.

"mira Sakura!"-dijo Tomoyo con angustia indicándole que volteara hacia donde ella decía, sakura se sobresalto al ver como el agua de los juegos acuáticos iba aumentando.

"las personas que no saben nadar...se ahogaran"-dijo Sakura en tono angustiante...tomo coraje y salio corriendo hacia esa parte de los juegos

"¡Sakura!"-grito Tomoyo alzando su brazo, sin lograr detenerla.

-Sakura en los parques acuáticos-

"¡Señorita no puede pasar!"-ordeno un guardia, impidiendo que Sakura entrara a la alberca...después otro guardia jalo del brazo a Sakura y la fue sacando del área de juegos acuáticos...Sakura estaba molesta y preocupada. Cuando la saco...

"ellos estarán bien...preocúpate por alguien que se encuentra en una parte en donde solo puedes ver tu reflejo"-dijo el guardia volteando a ver a Sakura, mostrándole su mirada azulada (n.a: ¬¬ si eriol disfrazado de guardia XD) Sakura lo miro confundida ¿Por qué le decía eso?, además ese chico se le hacia familiar...después salio corriendo nuevamente con Tomoyo.

-La casa de espejos...estaba repleta de vidrios...uno de los vidrios roso la mejilla de Shaoran y por lo tanto traía una finísima línea de sangre en su mejilla. Lo que eran espejos antes de ser rotos, ahora de el agujero que habían dejado estaba saliendo agua....mucha agua-

"descuida...ella llegara antes de que algo malo pase"-dijo el reflejo de Eriol en el único espejo que no estaba hecho añicos, al terminar de decir eso...el cristal del espejo se rompió como con todos los demás.

-Sakura y Tomoyo-

"¿Eso te dijo?"-pregunto Tomoyo algo confundida

"si...en un lugar donde solo puedo ver mi reflejo... ¿en el agua?...no, el me saco del agua... ¿en donde mas puedo ver mi reflejo?"-decia Sakura preocupada, sentía un dolor en el pecho...como si algo malo pudiera pasar, mirando hacia Tomoyo...la cual inmediatamente encontró la solución.

"En un espejo"-dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole dando un aplauso.

"¡eso es Tomoyo!...¡la casa de los espejos!"-grito sonriendo y salio corriendo, Tomoyo corrió tras de ella.

Sakura corrió hasta la casa de espejos.

"quédate aquí Tomoyo, estaré bien"-dijo mostrándole una sonrisa de seguridad. Sakura corrió hacia adentro de dicha casa y se topo con miles de vidrios rotos en el suelo...se asusto pues estaba totalmente oscuro....siguió caminando, este era un recorrido mucho mas fácil ahora que los espejos estaban rotos...vio una puerta a lo lejos y corrió sin temor alguno hacia ella.

"Se me olvidaba algo"-dijo eriol sonriendo desde el árbol...movió su báculo una sola vez y la gran capucha negra apareció puesta en Shaoran.

Sakura abrió la puerta, dejando salir enorme cantidad de agua...con algunos vidrios...y vio a una persona desmayada aparentemente, tirada al final del cuarto, totalmente empapado, con una gran capucha negra (n.a: la capucha la trae bien puesta, igual que siempre, nadamas se ve su hermoso mentón n.n). Sakura abrió grandes sus ojos al verlo y corrió hacia el.

"¡Encapuchado!"-grito Sakura...mientras corría llorando hacia el. Se hinco en el suelo frente a el, y lo levanto un poco, poniéndolo en su regazo.

"despierta...por favor...despierta"-suplicaba Sakura mientras observaba sus labios. Esta era su oportunidad para descubrir quien era la persona que la había estado protegiendo, la persona que le había estado besado con la pasión y ternura como nadie, pero sobre todo...la persona que la había estado amando. Con sus dedos tomo la capucha delicadamente, iba a jalarla hacia atrás para descubrirlo, pero una mano la detuvo.

"no"-dijo una voz ronca, pues había estado apunto de morir ahogado, la persona dueña de esa voz, estaba sujetando la muñeca de sakura, para que no quitara la capucha. Sakura abrió grandes sus ojos, sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos y tomo al encapuchado totalmente en sus brazos.

"estas bien"-dijo Sakura mientras lo abrazaba.

"si...gracias"-respondio el, recuperando su voz NORMAL, es decir, como la de Shaoran.

"hoe"-dijo Sakura, detuvo el abrazo por un momento...esa voz definitivamente ya la había escuchado, estaba apunto de saber quien era...pero algo bloqueo el pensamiento de que esa voz pertenecía a Shaoran.

-Eriol desde el árbol, lanzo otro de sus conjuros, y no permitió que Sakura descifrara que esa voz era de Shaoran-

"aun no es tiempo...pero pronto terminara"-dijo Eriol.

-Sakura y el Encapuchado-

"¿Qué hacías aquí?"-le pregunto Sakura viéndolo de nuevo acostado en su regazo, como un niño.

"pues yo..."-dijo Shaoran mientras buscaba una excusa

"viniste por mi ¿cierto?"-pregunto Sakura sonriéndole, y en la boca de el se hizo una mueca nerviosa.

"ay...te cortaste"-dijo Sakura viendo como tenia una pequeña herida en la mejilla de Shaoran

"oh, si"-respondio Shaoran sin darle mucha importancia...Sakura comenzó a bajar su cabeza hacia el

quien comenzaba a ponerse colorado, y le beso tiernamente en esa pequeña herida, separo un poco sus labios de la herida del chico, y los bajo hacia un lado, hacia los labios de el e iniciaron un beso profundo. Ella se separo de el.

"discúlpame"-dijo algo apenada, el se levanto del regazo de ella

"Cómo... ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?"-pregunto Shaoran

"un guardia me lo dijo...me dijo que me preocupara por alguien...que estaba en una parte donde solo podía ver mi reflejo, y con ayuda de mi amiga Tomoyo, supe que era la casa de los espejos...que bueno que te encontré y que no te paso nada"-dijo Sakura sonriéndole dulcemente, haciendo que las mejillas del chico tomaran color rosado.

"¡Sakura!"-gritaba Tomoyo entrando a buscarla. Shaoran se puso nervioso, podrían descubrirlo

"oh...no quieres que te vean ¿verdad?"-pregunto Sakura notando la actitud nerviosa y repentina de Shaoran. Shaoran se paro de donde estaba, tosió dos veces y se disponía a correr, Sakura bajo su mirada triste.

"yo quiero...saber quien eres...dímelo por favor"-dijo Sakura quien aun estaba hincada en el suelo...sus palabras detuvieron a Shaoran.

"yo soy...yo soy...soy"-dijo Shaoran volteando a ver a Sakura muy serio y decidió...era ahora el momento en el que el corazón de Shaoran era quien quería hablar y no su orgulloso cerebro.

"¡Sakura!"-grito Tomoyo una vez mas, haciendo despertar nuevamente al cerebro de Shaoran, quien abrió un poco mas los ojos y salio corriendo velozmente por la puerta de entrada, paso a un lado de Tomoyo sin ser notado por ella, pues estaba oscuro.

Sakura se paro y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, se topo con tomoyo y salieron de la casa...al salir notaron como todos los juegos a pesar de haber causado algunos desordenes, los juegos habían regresado a su funcionamiento normal.

"encontraste a alguien adentro"-pregunto Tomoyo

"asi parece"-dijo Sakura regalándole una dulce sonrisa

"¿supiste su nombre?"-pregunto tomoyo ansiosa (ella sabia que había sido el encapuchado a quien había visto)

"aun no...pero...algo me dice...que pronto lo sabré"-dijo Sakura con aire de esperanza en sus palabras...Tomoyo solo le sonrió.

-Eriol, desde el árbol-

"Tus palabras son ciertas pequeña Sakura...pronto todo terminara"-dijo el chico y desapareció del árbol.

Fin del Cap...

Magdalia Daidouji: ayyy no me gusto este Cáp....pero lo necesito demasiado, para el final que todos esperan...ojojojo, claro que yo se los voy a dar de una manera inesperada ojojojo, nada que este a su imaginación...XD weno a lo mejor si...pero jaja nimodo...

¿De que final habla eriol?

¿Cuándo Sakura sabrá que es Shaoran su enamorado?

¿Qué chihuahuas hace eriol ahí?...XD serán respondidas en dos o 1 capítulo mas!....eso no quiere decir que ya vaya a acabar el fic...pero me estoy acercando mucho a la parte que todos deseamos!..porque yo tambien me quiero brincar todo esto! XD!...

muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, sepan que los aprecio como no tienen idea, me encanta leerlos y saber que piensan de mi fic...el cual a mi si me gusto!! XD y si alguien tiene una queja...dígamela en un review n.n..XD jjajaja lo que hago por un review..ajajajaj...muchísimas gracias nuevamente por leer esta historia...que esten bien... matta-ne!


	8. ¿Es este el final?

"**Un Solo Camino"**

Capitulo 8: **_¿Es este el final?_**

-inicie escribiendo a las: 11:36pm-

Magdalia Daidouji: ¡OK!..Aquí les va mi nuevo capitulo…podría, pero no XD…prometer que les va a gustar n.n…ojala que si…yo ya esperaba este cap…

¡¡¡¡Comencemos!!!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es un lunes, al día siguiente del acontecimiento extraño en el parque de diversiones. El clima era frío…comenzaba a entrar el invierno. Ese día había comenzado nevando (n.a: o.o el parque al que fueron ayer era techado ok) la ciudad lucia hermosa, si te asomabas por la ventana de tu casa, lo único que podías ver, eran a niños de no mas de 10 años jugando en la nieve que cubría sus terrazas, pero a diferencia de los niños, los adolescentes que cursaban la preparatoria no podían tomarse esa clase de descansos y no debería haber ausencia de ningún alumno en la clase. La temperatura del clima, no era una excusa para faltar a clase. Aunque podía haber sus excepciones.

"Profesora Ana, se avisa que el alumno: Li Shaoran, no podrá asistir a clases el día de hoy, pues la nieve a cubierto toda su calle y le impide salir"-dijo alguna secretaria de la escuela, entrando al salón, avisando una mentira de la cual Shaoran se había encargado de hacer. Seguido de dar la información, cerró la puerta y se retiro.

"Bueno, 10 puntos menos para el, hoy tenia que entregar una tarea, y en mi clase, la nieve no es un pretexto para no asistir, a eso le llamo falta de asistencia, impuntualidad… ese no será un hombre con valores"-dijo la maestra, anotando algo en una de sus libretas, probablemente acerca de la calificación de Shaoran. Sakura volteo su vista hacia el banco de Shaoran, y efectivamente el no se encontraba ocupando su asiento. Sakura se preocupo, era algo inusual en Shaoran, además le había molestado el comentario de la maestra, pues ella lo conocía muy bien y sabia que valores le sobraban a Shaoran.

"Señorita Kinomoto no hice el comentario acerca de su compañero Li, para que se distrajera volteando a ver el banco de el. Preste atención, y continué trabajando"-ordeno la maestra en tono disgustado, definitivamente la maestra no venia de buen humor. Sakura se sonrojo levemente y siguió trabajando.

-Shaoran había faltado a clases por una razón a la que podríamos llamarle poderosa, el había visto ayer a Sakura y si Tomoyo no hubiera intervenido, el hubiera confesado su identidad y sentimientos. Además sakura había visto su herida en la mejilla, marca que aun tria-

"¿Estas hay?"-pregunto Shaoran acostado en un sofá, que estaba frente al televisor, se podría decir, invocando a Eriol. Pero este misterioso chico no apareció.

"tu fuiste quien ocasiono todo ese desorden si no me equivoco"-dijo Shaoran un poco molesto. La señal de su televisor se fue, y a esa persona a quien estaba llamando, apareció en la pantalla.

"asi es…descuida, ya se acerca"-dijo Eriol sonriéndole muy feliz, provocando cierto enojo en Shaoran.

"porque…"-comenzó a preguntar Shaoran pero la señal regreso, y eriol desapareció de la pantalla.

"rayos"

-Era receso, el apreciado tiempo de descanso de media hora. Sakura y Tomoyo decidieron quedarse dentro del salón pues afuera hacia mucho frio, además todos estaban afuera lanzándose enormes bolas de nieve en forma de entretenimiento y en esos momentos Sakura no se sentía en disposición de jugar, por mas que a ella le gustara-

"Tomoyo"-llamo Sakura con su mirada fijada en su amiga.

"¿Qué pasa?"-pregunto sonriente

"¿Cómo puedo saber…mis…senti-sentimientos hacia esa persona?"-pregunto Sakura hundiéndose en hombros sonrojándose.

"¿Puedo ir después de la escuela a tu casa?"-pregunto Tomoyo sonriendo tiernamente, Sakura la miro confundida ¿Por qué no respondio a su pregunta y salio con un tema distinto?

"cla-claro"-respondio un poco confusa.

"Lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte Sakura…lo haré"-dijo Tomoyo con una mirada muy dulce que reflejaba los sentimientos mas nobles de amistad.

"gracias Tomoyo"-respondio Sakura algo sonrosada.

-Eriol se encuentra en el parque del rey pingüino, sentado en un columpio, meciéndose levemente. Por donde sus pies pasaran, la nieve aumentaba-

"No debería estar aquí, pero la curiosidad es uno de mis puntos débiles…aquel día que los conocí, no pude ver su final…no lo tenían, es por eso que me quede para ayudar a guiarles por el camino que construiría ese final"-dijo eriol sonriendo levemente, con una mirada fijada en la nieve…vio en aquella nieve, una sombra, cuando eriol subió su mirada se topo con una pequeña niña de algunos 5 años que quería subir al columpio, eriol cerro sus ojos mientras sonreía, y se levanto del columpio para que la pequeña lo disfrutara

"Gracias señor"-dijo la niña mientras se mecía, con sus ojos cerrados, sonriendo. Al abrirlos el chico raro de ojos azules, había desaparecido.

-Las clases se suspendieron. La temperatura estaba en descenso, habían llegado a los

-10 grados (n.a: menos diez grados ujuju), y se les autorizo a los alumnos poder retirarse a sus casas-

"¡ay! ¡que frió hace!"-se quejo sakura mientras caminaba acompañada de Tomoyo, camino a su casa. Una pequeña ventisca hizo que sus cabellos volaran. Tomoyo saco un gorro de su mochila y se lo puso a Sakura en la cabeza, pues a la flor de cerezo se le había olvidado el suyo.

"gracias… cuando lleguemos a la casa, lo primero que haré, será preparar chocolate caliente"-dijo Sakura sonriendo, ya se estaba saboreando el delicioso chocolate.

"que delicia…como desde diciembre del año pasado, que no nevaba y no hacia tanto frió, pues no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de volver a probarlo"-respondio Tomoyo, mientras daban vuelta en una calle, para llegar por fin a casa de Sakura.´

"por fin llegamos"-dijo Sakura abriendo el portón, de su casa, ambas pasaron, hasta estar adentro de la residencia.

-ya adentro-

"Mi hermano no esta, aun debe estar trabajando"-dijo Sakura mirando la pizarra en la que siempre apuntaban sus labores.

"¿con este frió?"-pregunto un poco preocupada Tomoyo

"si, pero no le pasa nada n.nU"-respondio Sakura, Tomoyo sonrió.

"¿preparamos el chocolate?"-pregunto Tomoyo, Sakura acento muy sonriente.

-En la casa de Shaoran-

"hace mucho frió -.-… ¿el tendrá que ver en esto?"-se pregunto Shaoran, ahora acostado en su cama, cubierto en muchas colchas, Shaoran era un chico demasiado friolento, pues el venia de su natal y calido Hong-Kong.

-Eriol ahora se encontraba en algún parque de la ciudad que estaba completamente vació, estar a -10 grados no era una temperatura de la que se pudiera gozar-

"ya falta poco…cuando eso suceda, la temperatura seguirá descendiendo"-dijo eriol sentado en una banca mirando hacia a la hoja de un árbol…la cual se congelo.

-En la habitación de Sakura, se encontraban adentro Tomoyo y Sakura bebiendo el chocolate caliente-

"te quedo exquisito"-halago Tomoyo, mientras dejaba de tomar el chocolate.

"n.nU no exageres"-dijo Sakura poniendo su mano en su cabeza, algo avergonzada.

"Sakura"-dijo Tomoyo, mientras dejaba su taza con chocolate caliente sobre su plato.

"que pasa"-pregunto Sakura sonriendo.

"¿puedo ver la carta?"-pregunto Tomoyo viéndola dulcemente, sakura abrió grandes sus ojos, algo sonrosada.

"s-si"-respondio, dejo su taza sobre el plato, se paro hacia su escritorio y abrió una caja en forma de libro (n.a: EN MI HISTORIA! EN MI FIC!..SAKURA USA EL LIBRO DE LAS CARTAS CLOW PARA GUARDAR COSAS! XD JAJAJAJAJAJA)

al abrirla había dentro de ella, al parecer algunas cartas de correspondencia y una carta totalmente distinta a las demás que tenia a un corazón con alas y corona. Sakura la tomo en sus manos, se le quedo viendo fijamente, mientras se preguntaba si no se había equivocado al momento de brillar. Tomoyo observaba a Sakura tiernamente, después sakura regreso al mundo real, se volvió a sentar en la alfombra y extendió su mano a Tomoyo con la carta.

"aquí esta"-dijo Sakura. Tomoyo la tomo…nunca antes había visto la carta, sakura le había platicado sobre ella, pero nunca se la había mostrado. Tomoyo sonrió pues el dibujo que representaba la carta era muy significativo

"¿habías pensado en lo que significa este corazón con alas y corona, Sakura?"-pregunto Tomoyo levanto la vista hacia Sakura.

"La mujer dijo…que esta era…la carta amor"-dijo Sakura sonrosada.

"si, a mi me parece que el corazón con la corona y las alas…significan la persona que reina en tu corazón Sakura" (n.a: como nunca le halle un significado coherente al porque las CLAMP les ponen alas a TODO XD…)

Sakura al escucharla, se sonrojo, sus mejillas ardían. Tomoyo se levanto y se dirigió hacia el escritorio, abrió la caja para guardar la carta, y se encontró con cartas de correspondencia, dejo la carta amor a un lado de la caja y la vio brillar, entonces ..

"en quien de los dos estará pensando Sakura n.n…aunque los dos son uno mismo…¡ya se!"-penso Tomoyo..Después tomo las cartas que había adentro.

"¿Quién te las mando?"-pregunto Tomoyo sentándose sonriendo, sosteniendo en sus manos al parecer 4 cartas.

"ssh...shaoran"-respondio Sakura viendo las cartas que Tomoyo traía en sus manos.

"¿puedo leerlas?"-pregunto Tomoyo

"si"-respondio Sakura asentando con la cabeza. Tomoyo abrió una de las cartas, se veía un poco vieja debido a que el papel lucia maltratado y en un color amarillento.

" 1 de Abril de 1995

Sakura:

Espero que tengas un feliz cumpleaños.

Atte: Li Shaoran"-leyo Tomoyo, sonriendo, dándose cuenta que eran unos pequeños niños, cuando el escribió esa breve carta de felicitación, y que Sakura aun la conservaba como una de sus cosas mas preciadas.

" 1 de Abril de 1998

Sakura:

Como hoy es tu cumpleaños, quiero que salga (enseguida de eso venia una palabra tachada al parecer decía: "Salgas conmigo", lo que se podría interpretar de otra manera y por eso Shaoran lo tacho y rayoneo) salgamos a un lugar que tu escojas, para que te diviertas

De: Shaoran"-leyo Tomoyo otra de las cartas que había escogido en mejores condiciones, esa era un poco mas informal, lo que significaba que para ese entonces ya eran muy buenos amigos.

(la letra en cursiva pertenece a Shaoran)

"_-Sakura ¿te sientes bien?_

_-_claro que si shaoran…

_-¿estas segura?...después te enfermaras mas grave_

-deja de darle tanta importancia, no pasa nada…hasta pareces mi no…nostálgico abuelo

_-no soy viejo, además tampoco le estoy dando importancia_

-eso significa…¿Qué no te importo?

_-no_"-leyo Tomoyo, lo que aparentaba ser un papelito, que se habían estado mandando Sakura y Shaoran, y al parecer se habían molestado.

-Flash Back- (n.a: no saben como amo hacer Flash back XD jaja)

"pues como quieras"-dijo Sakura hablando un poco alto y molesta, volteando a ver a Shaoran, quien recién había escrito que sakura no le importaba.

"Jovencita Kinomoto, abandone el aula por favor"-pidio la maestra

"pero"

"ahora"-insistio la maestra, Sakura acento y salio algo triste y molesta del salón. Shaoran vio como Sakura cerraba la puerta del salón, vio esos ojos esmeraldas entristecerse… ¿y de quien había sido la culpa?...de su orgullo.

Sakura salio al patio de la escuela, en el cual nevaba, se quito su saco o suéter, y lo puso sobre la nieve, y se sentó sobre el, recargada en un árbol-

"no le importo…asi es el…no le importa nadie…no le importo yo"-dijo en sollozos, después tosió un poco, andaba un poco enferma, con tos y algo de fiebre.

"¿Por qué es mi amigo?"-se pregunto sakura viendo hacia la nieve, mientras temblaba, pues llevaba falda.

"Porque….porque me importas…Sakura"-dijo una voz masculina. Sakura levanto su mirada, y hay estaba Shaoran sonrosado, con su cara un poco molesta, odiaba tener que admitir que Sakura era alguien muy importante para el…la mas importante.

"Shaoran"-dijo Sakura algo sorprendida mientras lo observaba. El se acerco a ella, se agacho y se sentó a su lado

"¿hiciste que te sacaran de clase?"-pregunto Sakura algo confusa y preocupada.

"no fue difícil"-dijo Shaoran viendo hacia al frente, Sakura sonrió de lo mas contenta, el había logrado que lo sacaran del salón, para venir a decirle que si era una persona importante para el. Sakura sonriendo de la manera más dulce como una niña pequeña, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Shaoran, el volteo a verla de reojo sonrosado.

"eres el mejor Shaoran…mi mejor amigo…mi"-dijo Sakura pausando sus palabras…estaba apunto de decir que Shaoran era su persona mas valiosa…pero ¿Por qué iba a decir eso, si solo eran amigos?....fue entonces cuando se confundio…

"Para mi también Sakura"-respondio Shaoran.

-Fin Del Flash Back-

"entonces, tuvieron una riña, pero pudieron solucionarla ¿verdad?"-pregunto Tomoyo sonriendo

"si"-respondio Sakura contenta con algo de nostalgia.

"y esta ultima carta…oh…"-dijo Tomoyo al notar que la carta no era enviada por Shaoran.

"¿nunca se la diste?"-pregunto Tomoyo.

"no…no tenia caso,,ñ.ñ,,"-dijo Sakura sonriendo falsamente.

"Li Shaoran:

Buenas tardes, te escribo esta carta durante la tarde, es por eso que saludo asi.

Han pasado 5 meses sin verte, desde que me vine a esta escuela…no te e vuelto a ver. Aunque claro, seria natural que tú no quisieras verme…y disculpa mí…atrevimiento de haberte besado. Disculpa también lo que te dije…seria mejor olvidarlo. Porque eres…la persona mas valiosa que se pueda tener como amigo, Li. Y quiero regresar a tener tu amistad, aunque si esa oportunidad la ayo negada, esta bien.

Se despide de ti: Kinomoto Sakura"-leyo Tomoyo, una carta destinada a Shaoran, con Sakura de remitente. Tomoyo al leerla comprendió perfectamente que esa carta se había escrito después de que Sakura le confeso sus sentimientos a Li. Tomoyo pensó, que fue bueno que Sakura no hubiera entregado esa carta, porque si Shaoran la hubiera recibido…la hubiera leído, tal vez el y Sakura habrían llegado al acuerdo de olvidarlo todo, y de haberlo olvidado…de haber regresado su amistad…el amor de Shaoran hacia Sakura desaparecería.

"Sakura…debo regresar a mi casa"-dijo Tomoyo parándose de la alfombra, dejando las cartas en la misma.

"¿ya te vas?"-pregunto Sakura algo confusa y triste.

"asi es. Sakura…mi ayuda consistirá en que…después de que yo me vaya…pienses en Li…y en el encapuchado…toma la carta amor en tus manos, y seguro veras la ayuda que te puede dar"-dijo Tomoyo soriendo algo misteriosa. Tomo su abrigo, y en compañía de Sakura, salio afuera donde esperaba una limosina con las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo.

"O.O ya les habías dicho que vinieran por ti"-pregunto Sakura

"n.n si"-respondio Tomoyo y abordo el carro.

"Sakura…hazlo ahora…antes de que la temperatura siga bajando"-dijo Tomoyo, bajando el vidrio de la ventana de la limosina. Sakura algo confundida por no saber que tenía que ver la temperatura con eso…

"si"-respondio muy confundida. La limosina se fue, y Sakura de nuevo entro a su casa.

-Shaoran en su casa-

"tengo que prepararme…debo ir al parque…aunque tal vez ella no salga con este clima…aun asi iré"-dijo Shaoran, vistiéndose algo abrigado y colocándose su capucha negra.

-Tomoyo en la limosina-

"cuando Sakura sepa la verdad…de seguro ira a buscarlo…es mejor que lo descubra a tiempo, antes de que la temperatura siga bajando, podría enfermarse"-penso Tomoyo viendo hacia la ventana, como todo estaba repleto de nieve…de repente abrió grande sus ojos, pues vio como un pajarillo se hizo de hielo.

"Sakura en su cuarto-

"¿para que me pidió Tomoyo algo asi?"-se pregunto Sakura tomando la carta amor en sus manos…

"dijo que me ayudaría"-continuo diciendo…cerró sus ojos…y vino a su mente un recuerdo que había vivido con Shaoran.

-Flash Back- (Sakura y Shaoran tenian 7 años)

"¡no me molestes!"-dijo Sakura, a un niño de algunos 7 años que la venia persiguiendo y molestando, y aventándole besitos.

"sakura vamos a jugar"-dijo el niño caminando a su lado, si que parecia un fastidio

"esta bien n.n...¿que juego?"-respondio Sakura, a ella le encantaba jugar. Detuvieron su paso.

"juguemos a que somos novios"-dijo el niño provocando enojo en Sakura

"no"-respondio y le mostró su lengua.

"porfavor Sakura y te dejare de molestar...bueno si te casas conmigo jamás te vuelvo a molestar"-dijo como oferta el niño, haciendo enfurecer a Sakura.

"deja de molestarla"-dijo Shaoran llegando hacia donde ellos, Sakura lo miro muy feliz, como adoraba que llegara justo a tiempo para rescatarla, mientras que el chiquillo fastidioso, lo miro con cara enojada.

"no te metas"-dijo el niño avanzando hacia Shaoran y le dio un empujón que hizo que Shaoran cayera sentado en el suelo.

"oye tu, deja en paz a Shaoran"-dijo Sakura defendiendo a Shaoran.

"cuando seas mi novia"-dijo el niño sonriendo con travesura

"déjala en paz…si sigues siendo tan fastidioso, dudo mucho que Sakura quiera ser tu novia"-dijo Shaoran cerrando sus ojos con una cara algo "insociable".

"asi es…por eso voy a ser novia de Shaoran"-dijo Sakura.

",,O.O,,"

"¿verdad que si Shaoran? ,,ñ.ñ,,U"

",,O.O,,…eh..por…por supuesto"-respondio Shaoran muy sonrojado, siguiéndole la mentira a Sakura.

"hum"-exclamo con enojo el mocoso, y se fue.

-Fin Del Flash Back-

Sakura abrió sus ojos y vio a la carta amor brillando…Sakura sonrió tiernamente y con cierta nostalgia mientras veía la carta…Shaoran siempre estuvo para ella…y aunque ella no lo supiera…aun lo estaba.

"Shaoran…la carta no se equivoco"-dijo Sakura y pego la carta a su pecho. Cerró sus ojos, y siguió la siguiente indicación de Tomoyo, que era pensar en el encapuchado. Vino a su mente un pequeño momento…

-Flash Back-

""Yo se que tienes mas... ¡entrégalo!"- grito el chico tomando fuertemente a sakura de la muñeca.

"¡Es verdad!, ¡ya no tengo nada mas!...déjeme...por favor..."-comenzó a suplicar Sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos...lagrimas en sus ojos, eso era mas de lo que podía soportar cierto encapuchado. Asi que salio de aquel árbol, tumbo de una patada al tipo y tomo a sakura en sus brazos de forma protectora, quien estaba perpleja.

-Fin del flash Back-

Sakura abrió sus ojos…y vio algo que no podía creer…abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa…la carta amor esta brillando ¿Cómo podía ser eso? ¡era imposible!

"pero…por que…"-se pregunto Sakura realmente confundida…entonces las palabras de aquella extraña mujer vinieron a su mente mientras observaba la carta:

"_solo esa persona activara esta carta...solo esa persona la hará brillar, NUNCA NADIE MAS"-_

"se supone que…solo Shaoran puede hacerla brillar………no puede ser…..su voz….esos labios…… no es posible…¿el encapuchado es…. Shaoran?"-se pregunto Sakura realmente sorprendida…era tanto el impacto…que dejo caer la carta amor de sus manos.

-Fin Del Cap-

Magdalia Daidouji: POOOM POOM POOOM!!...MUAJAJAJA…saben este cap iba a estar de cómo O.o 18 paginas XD si lo hubiera puesto ya todo…por eso se los separe!..ÑACA ÑACA!..me encanta el suspenso XD..muajajaja…

Agradecimientos:

Nekubo: muchas gracias a ti! Por dejarme review! y leer mis fics…muchas gracias…¿que te pareció el cap?

Tama-chan: hola!...gracias por tu review!..bueno aquí tienes como lo descubrió…la verdad no se que les pareció..si poco original, si me falto creatividad, la verdad no se…pero jaja asi salio de mi cabecita y asi lo escribí, ojala te haya gustado…

MyBabyGirl: arigato!!! Gracias por haberme dejado review siempre!! Snifff..Gracias por apoyarme!..haber ke tal con este cap..

Hitomi Fanel: de verdad no sabes como adoro que me digan que mis fics les encantan…muchas gracias por eso!.. "encanta" es la palabra clave en un review para inspirarme jajaja..gracias!

Sakura Ika: muchas gracias por tu review!...que bueno que te haya gustado el cap…y haber que te pareció este n.nU

serenit y- princess: gracias por decir que soy una genio! Ajajajaj…que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, gracias por tu review en mi otro fic..y que bien que te hayas animado a leer este fic mio, porque es uno XD de los que mas me gusta XD jaja.

HanaKT: muchas gracias por dejarme siempre reviews en mis fics!! ;.; muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Haber que tal con este cap!..matta-ne!

Magdalia Daidouji: y por ultimo…se que este cap estuvo menos emocionante….SI SE ESPERABAN UN DESCUBRIMIENTO O UNA SOSPECHA SUPER WOW!..PUES NO!...PORQUE LA CARTA AMOR TENIA QUE TENER UN USO!! -.-¡!..XD.. n.n…pero deje XD lo weno para después jajaaj..O.O bueno masomenos..ejem…hasta pronto!..que esten bien!!


	9. No Lo Sabia

"**Un Solo Camino"**

Capitulo 9: _"No Lo Sabia"_

_Magdalia Daidouji: _¡hola que tal!...si ya sabia que me iban a querer matar XD por la falta de prolongación de capitulo XD!...pero me pareció mejor, para dejarlos re bien picados. Mi mentecita, mi compu y yo esperamos que este capitulo sea de su agrado n.n

¡¡¡¡Comencemos!!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"parece que a llegado el momento"-dijo un joven de cabello negro azulado, y anteojos viendo como estaba nevando nuevamente. En la mañana había dejado de nevar, y ahora que la nieve regresaba, regresaba con ventiscas más frias…

Sakura aparentemente estaba paralizada, ¿Qué mas podía hacer?, acababa de descifrar que la persona que ella mas ama en el mundo, siempre a estado cuidando de ella, aun cuando ella creía que el la odiaba. Ahora no sabia que pensar…no sabia que decir ni que hacer al respecto...tal vez su sospecha no era correcta, tal vez el encapuchado no era Shaoran…¿Se quedaría con la duda?...¿tu te quedarías con la duda?...No.

"Solo…solo ahí algo que puedo hacer…"-dijo Sakura hablando, cuando su rostro lucia aun sorprendido. Se agacho, tomo la carta…la vio fijamente, la hecho en el bolsillo de su sueter…se paro de nuevo, y salio corriendo de su habitación, tomando únicamente un lápiz y un papel de su escritorio. Sakura salio corriendo muy poco abrigada de su casa, no podía correr tan fácilmente, pero…para estar corriendo en la nieve, lo estaba haciendo muy veloz.

"debo llegar...antes"-decia Sakura algo sonrosada, muy levemente. Siguió corriendo, dejando huellas de sus zapatos en la nieve, cruzaba las calles sin temor, sin asomarse si venia un carro de la dirección contraria, los conductores estaban molestos, pudieron haberla atropellado por el descuido de ella…pero sakura no prestaba atención a nada, solo quería llegar a ese lugar y descubrir la verdad.

-Shaoran iba saliendo tranquilamente de su casa, pues realmente no esperaba que Sakura saliera a la calle con este frió, asi que estaba algo despreocupado, pero siempre es mejor ser prevenido-

"primero ire a mi escondite"-dijo Shaoran mientras caminaba, traía guantes, realmente tenia frió…de pronto se vino a su mente el momento en que Sakura lo descubrió tras del árbol… ¿seria bueno volver esconderse hay?...por el momento no tenia otra opción.

Sakura aun corriendo…llego hasta el árbol, antiguo escondite del encapuchado. Vio que no había rastro de el, por el momento eso era bueno. Sakura saco de los bolsillos de su suéter: la hoja y el lápiz y apoyándose en el árbol comenzó a escribir una nota, al terminar de redactarla, la dejo atascado en una ramita. Sonrió satisfecha de haber logrado su plan hasta el momento y salio corriendo hacia otra dirección.

-Eriol en la cúspide de ese enorme árbol-

"¿Qué pasaría si yo hiciera desaparecer esa nota?...la pequeña Sakura entristecería…lo mejor será dejar las cosas como van"-dijo Eriol dedicándole una sonrisa a Sakura viendo como se alejaba, dirección hacia el parque del Rey pingüino.

-Shaoran comenzaba a llegar…pues ya estaba al alcancé de su vista, el gran árbol. Cuando Eriol vio a Shaoran llegar, sonrió aun más-

"parece que no a salido"-dijo Shaoran llegando hacia el árbol, y después recargándose tras de este.

"no estés tan seguro"-se escucho una voz masculina.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"-pregunto Shaoran volteando hacia arriba notando unos pies sobre las ramas del árbol.

"me divertía mucho…pero me divertirá mas decirte que algunas cosas importantes se pueden encontrar hasta en cosas pequeñas como una rama"-dijo Eriol sonriendo dulcemente, y desapareció...

"maldición, siempre con sus acertijos"-dijo Shaoran volteando algo fastidiado hacia abajo, donde vio una nota en una rama caida.

"¿huh?... ¿que es esto?"-dijo Shaoran tomando la nota en sus manos…la vio por unos instantes…no era de su incumbencia andar leyendo notas que no sabia si eran para el…pero…la curiosidad gano.

"encapuchado…. necesito que vayas al parque del rey pingüino, por favor…atte.: Sakura"-leyo Shaoran, se sonrojo al imaginarse la cara de Sakura sonriéndole dulcemente pidiéndole que por favor fuera al parque…lo que el no sabia es que Sakura no había escrito esa nota sonriendo.

El encapuchado se encamino al parque, algo sonrosado… ¿Qué le pasara a Sakura?, era su pregunta…siguió caminando. Mientras caminaba, sin que se percatara, al hielo le estaban saliendo frisuras….podría romperse.

Llego al parque sin notar ninguna presencia en el, vio lentamente con su vista hacia cada lugar del parque…pero parecia no haber nadie.

Sakura estaba escondida tras de un árbol que estaba algo atrás de Shaoran…Sakura tenia su respiración agitada, sin olvidar aquel notorio sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas, el solo hecho de pensar que la persona que a estado besando, y que esta frente a ella es: Shaoran, hacia que su corazón latiera de manera acelerada. Pero ella tenía que saberlo, apretó sus puños en forma de tomar valor…y empezó a salir del árbol, Shaoran le estaba dando la espalda a Sakura es por eso que no la veía.

"es una lastima que a el no le guste el frió n.n"-dijo eriol desde un árbol que estaba en el parque.

Paso algo inesperado…Shaoran dejo de escuchar…no podía, era obra de la magia de eriol, el lo habia hecho para poner a prueba el corazón de Shaoran.

Eriol torno rojo su báculo, y una fuerte ventisca se sintió en toda la ciudad, el hielo comenzaba a romperse por donde estaba Sakura…Shaoran sentía la ventisca, pero no podía escuchar todo el ruido que provocaba. El viento de aquella poderosa ventisca tumbo la capucha de Shaoran, dejando que Sakura viera la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Shaoran, su cabellera castaña.

Sakura se sorprendió al reconocer esos cabellos…pero seria más grande su sorpresa, al comenzar a caer dentro del agujero que habia ocasionado la ruptura del hielo…lo único que pudo hacer antes de caer fue gritar…

"¡¡¡¡SHAORAN!!!!"-grito la ojiverde con sus ojos llorosos.

Shaoran rompió el hechizo de eriol…porque su corazón escucho el grito de Sakura. Shaoran lo escucho distante, pero reconocía esa voz, asi que inmediatamente se giro completamente hacia atrás, donde pudo ver caer a la ojiverde, y donde ella pudo ver el rostro de Shaoran.

"Shaoran"-murmuro ella con sus ojos cristalinos y tiernos, con su sonrisa frágil…para después caer.

"¡Sakura!"-grito Shaoran con desesperación, y corrió hacia donde ella habia caído, pero…el hielo se volvió a formar, sellando el agujero. Shaoran en desesperación, se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a golpear el hielo con su puño, pero no podía romperlo, estaba desesperado, mientras golpeaba se escuchaban sus gemidos de dolor…quería llorar.

"No te preocupes…cuando eso desaparezca, ella vendrá de regreso"-se escucho una voz ya reconocida por Shaoran. Shaoran rápidamente volteo su mirada hacia arriba…y vio al mismo joven de mirada mística azulada, que descendía flotando desde la cúspide del árbol….hasta que los pies de Eriol tocaron el suelo, no iba vestido de una manera común…traía ropas extrañas (n.a: em el traje que usa de mago Clow XD)

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"-pregunto Shaoran sumamente molesto, viéndolo con ojos llenos dolor y furia, Shaoran sabia que ese chico habia ocasionado todo.

"solo estoy ayudando"-dijo Eriol tranquilamente, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, provocando mas enojo en Shaoran, haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

"dev...devuelvemela"-dijo Shaoran bajando su mirada al hielo.

"asi lo haré, no te preocupes, pero antes…"-dijo Eriol ahora con una sonrisa mas seria.

-Sakura estaba bajo el hielo que eriol y Shaoran estaban pisando…Sakura estaba envuelta en hielo…pronto moriría….solo palabras podrían salvarla, si es que el orgullo desaparecía. Ella tenia sus ojos cerrados, pero estaba un poco conciente…cada vez sintiéndose mas débil y pálida, aun podía escuchar las voces de Eriol y Shaoran.

"¿Qué?"-pregunto Shaoran subiendo de nuevo la mirada hacia eriol…

"antes de hacerlo…tienes que saber algo…ella pronto morirá"-dijo Eriol en tono serio

"¿¡¡¡Que!!!? ¿de que estas hablando!!?"-pregunto Shaoran sobresaltado.

"esta envuelta en hielo…su respiración pronto dejara de sentirse…apuesto que uno de tus besos la reviviría"-dijo Eriol un poco burlón, Shaoran apretó sus dientes, sintiendo inmenso coraje.

"pero eso vendrá después…por ahora lo que tienes que hacer…"-dijo Eriol cerrando sus ojos, algo pícaro.

"dímelo"-exigio Shaoran.

"solo tienes que decirlo…."-dijo Eriol, ahora viendo a Shaoran con mucha ternura…Shaoran se confundió… ¿Decir que?, pero después lo comprendió, abrió sus ojos grandes, y bajo la mirada mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

"el tiempo pronto terminara…y de no haberla salvado te arrepentirás"-dijo Eriol nuevamente serio, a el no le gustaba tener que usar ese método, poner en riesgo la vida de Sakura, pero confiaba en Shaoran.

"yo…yo…."-dijo Shaoran algo nervioso con su mirada hacia abajo, eriol solo sonrió dulcemente, pues ahora parecia que nadie tendría que morir.

"¡estoy enamorado de Sakura!"-grito Shaoran subiendo un poco su mirada, mas no hacia eriol…lo grito con todas sus fuerzas…con todo su valor, con todo su corazón.

Desde abajo, alguien sonrió tierna y levemente bajo el hielo…y una carta de nombre amor comenzó a brillar como no lo habia hecho antes…su brillo se notaba desde la superficie. Ambos, Shaoran y Eriol estaban confusos y sorprendidos al ver como un brillo inmenso venia del hielo…hasta que…el hielo se rompió… ¡el brillo que desprendía la carta amor rompió completamente el hielo que rodeaba a Sakura! y también rompió la capa de hielo que le impedía salir, sobre esa capa estaba arrodillado Shaoran, y al romperse repentinamente el hielo de una manera explosiva, Shaoran salio volando a unos 5 metros, golpeándose al caer nuevamente en el hielo.

Sakura inconsciente al parecer, salio flotando desde el agujero en el que estaba, y un brillo enorme la rodeaba. Eriol estaba totalmente sorprendido, no habia necesitado su magia para salvarla. Sakura descendió nuevamente en el hielo que estaba firme…algo cerca de Shaoran.

Shaoran abrió sus ojos algo adolorido por el impacto que tuvo al caer en el hielo…pero parecia que el dolor se desvanecía al ver frente a el a la persona mas valiosa que tenia en este mundo.

"Sakura"-murmuro Shaoran sonriendo con tanta alegría…se levanto sin esfuerzo, sin dolor y salio corriendo hacia donde estaba Sakura inconsciente acostada sobre el hielo.

Se agacho a su lado, y la tomo en sus brazos abrazándola tierna y fuertemente, sin lastimarla.

"despierta"-murmuro el al oído de Sakura, mientras la tenia en sus brazos…

Sakura comenzó a abrir sus ojos, definitivamente solo la voz de su amado la hacia entrar en si.

"Shaoran"-dijo ella con dificultad mientras era abrazada con la ternura mas grande del mundo. Shaoran no respondio nada…aunque sakura hubiera descubierto su identidad aun era algo difícil decir campantemente que era el, el mismo Shaoran quien la amaba desde hace tanto…

"besame"-dijo ella claramente…Shaoran se sonrojo levemente…ella hizo algo de esfuerzo y se despego del pecho de Shaoran…teniendo sus caras frente a frente, ambos con un tierno e inigualable sonrojo…

"yo…"-dijo Shaoran algo impactado, nunca se lo habían pedido de esa manera tan directa.

"tu…¿tu me amas?"-dijo Sakura ahora sonriéndole dulcemente sin desvanecer el tierno sonrojo, Shaoran acento sonriendo tímidamente.

"No lo sabia"-dijo Sakura haciendo que el rojo de sus mejillas aumentara…Shaoran abrió mas sus ojos, para después simplemente verla con inmensa ternura y besarla.

Esa imagen era simplemente hermosa, un beso lleno de amor puro y comprobado como nunca antes. Mientras la besaba la aprisionaba hacia el con sus brazos…era un amor tan calido…ella acariciaba con sus aun frías manos el rostro del dueño de su corazón, quien le robo sonrisas, lagrimas, abrazos, besos…amor. Eso era tan hermoso y perfecto, que alguien debía verlo para deleitarse contemplando el amor verdadero entre dos personas… ¿Quién lo hacia? Eriol, pero decidió no interrumpir el momento…asi que desapareció.

Ambos se separaron, con respiraciones un poco agitadas, a pesar de haber sido un beso tierno, fue largo y apasionado. Sakura se detuvo a ver la mejilla de Shaoran con seriedad…notando una marca o cicatriz pequeña en particular, que ella recordaba perfectamente en la mejilla del encapuchado, lo que comprobaba perfectamente que la identidad verdadera de el encapuchado era Shaoran. Acaricio con su pulgar lentamente la cicatriz, haciendo sonrosar al chico.

"¿en verdad estas bien?"-pregunto Shaoran después de algo de silencio, y solo miradas tiernas entre ambos.

"estoy bien, encapuchado"-dijo Sakura sonriendo con algo de picardía, haciendo que Shaoran se pusiera totalmente rojo.

"pues yo..."-dijo Shaoran haciendo un gesto gracioso mientras bajaba la mirada.

"pues tu ,,n.n,,….quieres….yo…"-comenzaba a decir Sakura con un nerviosismo ya conocido. Shaoran desvaneció el gesto con gracia de su rostro, y abrió más sus ojos de una manera no muy notoria, subió nuevamente su mirada hacia Sakura

"claro"-respondio Shaoran sonriendo con una gentileza no acostumbrada a ver, sakura abrió sus ojos como dos platos, con un sonrojo tierno en sus mejillas, no solo por la respuesta que había dado el castaño…sin duda el tenia una sonrisa perfecta.

"adelántate"-dijo el un poco tímido…y ella obedeció instantáneamente porque simplemente adoraba sentir los labios de Shaoran en los de ella, asi que se apresuro y unió sus labios con los de el…para dar comienzo a uno de sus próximos miles de besos.

---Fin---

Magdalia Daidouji: SE LA CREYERON!? XD AJAJAJAJA..pues nooo..ajajaj no es el fin XD!!!!..soy tan perversa…si creian que esto acabaria aquí..PUES NOOOO XD AJAJAJAJA como me encanta hacer esto..XD weno sigan dejando lovelys reviews!!...los estimo mucho a todos lectores!!!

ATtE: Yo..XD ajjajajaa bay

Matta-ne…

¡que diciembre este con ustedes y en su corazon!...ya que Shaoran esta conmigo XD jajajajaja ay si ajajaja…bueno….se cuidan mucho..

P.D: no notaron corto el cap?...es por que todavía no acaba..si no estaria supremamente largo.XD


	10. Mi despedida

Un Solo Camino

Magdalia Daidouji: -comienzan los tomatazos- Hola, que tal? XD, no estoy muy segura de que me perdonaran por esta…grandisima y tardada actualización.

Nota 1: Cada uno de mis fics, para quienes los leen…Todos, sin excepción tienen un punto de partida…y un punto para terminar, en mi mente no hay "La inspiración no llego", es por ello que en ninguno de mis fics lo he dejado oficialmente, porque cada uno de ellos tiene la idea….yo la tengo, no me atrevo a escribir una historia si no se el final…La cosa aquí es…yo atravieso por una situación extraña cuando escribo…aunque tenga la idea, puede que de repente me parezca tonta y es cuando dudo sobre publicar el capitulo…es por eso que mis fics que están sin continuar es por que la idea que tenia sobre el siguiente capitulo, me pareció tonta en cierto momento, pero se razonar perfectamente que los lectores merecen una historia completa…y es por ello que escribo el final de este fic. Gracias.

Nota2: la música siempre me ayuda a inspirarme XD (No se porque dije eso, pero pueden considerarlo como un "Tip" o "consejo", para escribir)

Un Solo Camino

Capitulo 10: "Mi despedida"

¿No había sido el día anterior el mas hermoso de sus vidas, De hecho, lo había sido. El corazón de ambos estaba lleno del sentimiento más valioso, preciado, hermoso, atesorado y grande de la tierra…el "Amor".

Casi habían tenido que pagar con una vida, pero el "Amor" logro lo impensable…y libero de tal terrible precio a ambos.

Lunes, invierno aun, la nieve seguía cayendo, no con tanta intensidad como el día anterior, esta vez caía con suavidad y lentitud, cubriendo los techos de las casas, incluso alcanzando una altura considerable del suelo hasta casi un metro de altura.

Sakura….flor de cerezo.

Syaoran….pequeño lobo.

¿Destinados a estar juntos?. Ya lo creo. Destinados a seguir _Un solo camino _que los ataría a la felicidad de sus vidas, al amor de sus vidas.

Pese a los problemas que tuvieron que afrontar lo habían logrado…El orgullo de el había desaparecido y el miedo de ella se había desvanecido….al escuchar la palabra "Te amo", de los labios del otro.

Y jamás habría mayor felicidad para ellos, que saber que el otro era feliz.

Sakura Kinomoto había caído desmayada, algo lógico sí habías sido tu quien había estado cubierta en hielo por severos minutos…minutos de agonía que se transformaron en felicidad al saber que siempre estuvo en el corazón del dueño de su Amor.

Sin embargo…_Todo _termina tarde o temprano…La _vida_, La _soledad_, La _Frialdad_, La **_Felicidad. _**Sufrió una severa fiebre, algo que tal vez le costaría la vida…y parece que el Amor ya _no_ la salvaría de esto.

Recostada en la cama de Syaoran…Si, en la cama de Syaoran. El chico la había llevado a su casa, aun sabiendo que lo mejor seria un doctor, pero ciertamente no tenía las fuerzas para cargarla hasta el hospital, quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad…y sus peores pensamientos le decían "_Morirá en tu intento por llevarla_", así que la llevo a su casa, una distancia considerablemente corta desde donde estaban. Pero la palabra _Morirá _causaba un terrible dolor en su pecho…incontrolable…Pronto, muy pronto lloraría.

"No…no va a morir"-se dijo seriamente a el mismo, mientras sujetaba la mano de Sakura, haciéndole pensar que tal vez eso le salvaría…_Iluso_.

La fiebre, pareciendo ya imposible de aumentar…lo hizo.

"S-shaoran…"-escucho el llamado de la flor de cerezo con debilidad

"Sakura…te _prometo_ que vas a estar bien"-prometio el joven, aproximando su rostro al de ella…intentando ver esos ojos esmeralda, que se abrían con dificultad.

"C-claro…q-que voy a estar b-bien…Yo te amo…y tu…"-fue interrumpida abruptamente.

"Te amo, Sakura…yo también"-respondio Shaoran firme, añadiéndole un tono cariñoso a su voz.

"L-lo ves…por eso…voy a esta-ar b-bien"-dijo la chica mientras intentaba sonreír…mas solo se formaba una mueca falsa en su rostro.

Hubo silencio por unos minutos…minutos que podían parecer ciertamente eternos. El no quería que ella hablara… ¿Qué tal si eso empeoraba su situación, así que se mantuvo en silencio. Esta vez…planto un beso sobre la mano de Sakura.

"¿Me vas a recordar?"-pregunto ella. Esas fueron…las palabras más _horribles_ que Syaoran pudo haber escuchado en ese momento. ¿Qué quería decir con eso, se preguntaba el mismo…mas el sabia con antemano la respuesta…El la sabia.

"No vas a morir"-respondio el…y por primera vez dejo caer una lagrima de su ojo derecho ámbar…cual cayo sobre la mano de Sakura.

"No hay porque llorar, encapuchado…soy feliz sabiendo que me amas como yo a ti…y me iré feliz"

"¡Tu no te estas yendo Sakura!"-grito algo enfurecido… ¿Por qué tenia que torturarlo despidiéndose de el?... ¡No! ¡Nadie habría de morir!... ¿cierto?

Cerró sus ojos, cayendo dormida…_Por siempre_…para no despertar…_Jamás. _¿Triste historia no?...Ese seria el clase de final que le pondría a esta historia…si no fuera porque el Amor triunfa sobre todo. Así que no paso así, es cierto que cerro sus ojos…pero solo para caer dormida y descansar.

"Sakura…"-llamaba en vano, ya que ella no respondería. No ahora.

Y solo recordó que lo que más le gustaba a esta flor de cerezo…eran sus besos. ¿Por apasionados quizás? O simplemente porque en cada uno de ellos iba el sentimiento de amor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces acerco su rostro al de ella…y beso sus labios, el beso no fue correspondido ya que ella dormía, pero igual era agradable sentir sus labios en los de ella.

La noche llego para todo habitante de la ciudad…solo la luna quedaba para iluminar el cielo, con sus brillantes acompañantes, las estrellas.

¿Qué estarían haciendo la familia Kinomoto en este instante? ¿Buscando por Sakura? ….Un "Ring", contesto la pregunta. El teléfono de Syaoran sonó, inmediatamente contesto.

"Habla Li"-respondio el corta y fríamente.

"¿Li? Habla Daidouji…Por favor, dime que Sakura esta contigo"-se escucho una voz delicada y frágil por el otro lado del teléfono.

"Sakura esta aquí…tiene fiebre, y yo…"

"¿La estas cuidando? ¡Que lindo de tu parte Li!"-respondio Tomoyo con un tono de voz energético, haciendo sonrojar al chico.

"Er-si…bueno…"

"Te preguntaras por que te llame…El señor Kinomoto ha estado muy preocupado por Sakura desde ayer…han estado buscando por cada rincón de la ciudad…y entonces pensé…que tal vez estaría contigo, Li"-dijo Tomoyo en una voz mas confidente…algo que solo podía significar que lo habían descubierto…Shaoran había sido descubierto por Tomoyo…era lo que pensaba el pequeño lobo…y acertó.

"Daidouji, tu…"-pensó en hablar al respecto pero algo mas importante vino a su mente…

"Tu…dile al señor Kinomoto que Sakura esta aquí…y esta sana y salva"-dudo al decir la palabra "sana".

"Así lo haré, Li. Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi amiga Sakura…"

"No hay problema"-respondio el sintiéndose un poco nervioso por el hecho de saber que Tomoyo conocía su pequeño secreto.

"Aunque supongo es algo que no te molesta, jojojo"-respondió con picardía la ojiazul.

"Er-buenas noches, Daidouji"-corto Shaoran rápidamente antes de sentirse mas avergonzado.

Pasaron mas horas…mas horas de desvelo para el, algo que le costo caro a sus ojos y por ello cayo dormido.

Este…es su _sueño_: (N.a: me estoy refiriendo a lo que esta soñando)

Un parque adornado por flores de cerezo…dos tiernos y pequeños se miraban a los ojos con cariño y amor.

"Cuando estés solo…piensa en mi"-dijo la niña mientras tomaba las manitas del pequeño.

"¿Eh?"-respondio el niño de ojos ámbar en desconcierto.

"De esa manera…iré a donde estés, para hacerte compañía"-respondio dando una tierna sonrisa, entrecerrando sus ojos con dulzura.

"Eso es imposible"-se negó el niño mientras volteaba su mirada hacia otro lado, sus mejillas totalmente sonrosadas.

"No lo es. Yo estaré ahí…Te lo _prometo_"-dijo ella acercando su rostro al del pequeño, haciéndole sonrojar aun mas.

"Tu siempre estarás conmigo… y yo contigo…por eso todo estará _bien_…nada malo pasara si nos tenemos a nosotros…Todo va a estar bien,_ Shaoran_"-dijo la pequeña de ojos verdes, el niño mantenía su mirada en la de ella…que…para cuando se dio cuenta…ya no era un niño…y ella ya no era una niña, ambos eran dos adolescentes viéndose de frente.

"_Sakura_…"-dijo Shaoran sin saber con que testarudez objetar…

"Voy a estar bien…_Tu_ me lo _prometiste_"-dijo ella mientras daba un tierno beso en la mejilla del chico….y de pronto…todo se torno en tinieblas, oscuridad, sombra…solo quedo el…y un pétalo de flor de cerezo.

"¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran!"-escuchaba que gritaban su nombre, pero esta voz era muy peculiar, por lo tanto, despertó.

"¡Sa-Sakura!"-desperto gritando el nombre de su querida…quien estaba a su lado…ahora…y de pie.

"¿Estas bien Shaoran?"-pregunto preocupada…

"¿Estas loca? ¡Estabas enferma!...¡Tu!..."-

"Tal parece que un _beso _me curo…"-dijo Sakura con una tierna sonrisa. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡El la había besado mientras ella dormía! ¿Como era que lo sabia?

"Q-que-"-el rojo le subió de pies a cabeza…se delataba el mismo fácilmente.

"¡Y por ese poderoso beso me siento mucho mejor!"-dijo alegremente, haciendo posición de músculo…claro, que era algo difícil de creer.

"¿Ves? Jajaja"-decia riendo nerviosamente y…un desmayo repentino delato su verdadero estado.

"¡Sakura!"-dijo el logrando que cayera en sus brazos, antes de que golpeara con el piso.

"L-la fiebre…desapareció"-dijo con asombro, tocando la frente de Sakura que se encontraba en perfecta temperatura…si se había desmayado nuevamente, tal vez fue por… ¿Cansancio?

La acostó en su cama, la arropo y beso en la frente como despedida de "buenas noches"… el seria un excelente padre.

"Buenas noches, Sakura"-dijo con ternura apunto de apagar el foco.

"Shaoran…te quiero…"-dijo ella tiernamente mientras intentaba abrir sus ojos…mas el sueño le pesaba.

"Y-yo también, ahora duerme"-dijo tierna y calidamente y apago el foco, fue directo a su estancia, y se acostó en el sillón…el dormiría hay esta noche.

Ambos durmieron….era un alivio como Sakura se había recuperado milagrosamente… ¿Había sido realmente a causa del beso?

"Un poco de ayuda…nunca esta de mal"-dijo una sombra negra en la ventana del recibidor…una sombra conocida, que mostraba la figura de un joven…Eriol.

Tal vez…el había hecho _mágico_ el beso de Shaoran y eso le había ayudado…tal vez.

La mañana había arribado a Japón, sin embargo el sol aun se mantenía algo oculto…impidiendo que la nieve se derritiera.

Las aves cantaban con peculiaridad, incluso…parecían mas vivases de lo normal…extraño.

Sakura ya se encontraba despierta…algo realmente raro proviniendo de ella, cuales hábitos de horario…no eran los mejores.

"Me quiere, No me quiere…Me quiere…No me…"-decía mientras deshojaba una linda flor, haciendo un juego infantil.

"Te quiero"-dijo una voz a las espaldas de la chica, que le hicieron estremecerse agradablemente, sus mejillas y orejas se tornaron rojas, y volteo su mirada con lentitud hacia atrás.

"¡Shaoran! ¡Buenos Días!"-dijo alegre y nerviosa mientras se levantaba de la cama con entusiasmo.

"¿Así que me quieres?"-dijo ella intentado hacer desaparecer el sonrojo, mientras se aproximaba a el…burlonamente

"S-si"-decia sintiendo el nerviosismo…

"¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡TE AMO!"-grito lanzándose sobre Shaoran con suma emoción logrando caerse al suelo junto a el.

"S-sakura… hay algo…que debo pedirte…"

"¿Qué es?"-pregunto sonriendo con dulzura, aun sobre el.

"Debo volver…."

"Shaoran… no es verdad…"-dijo levantándose poco a poco. Alguna vez…durante su niñez, le explico…que algún día no estaría con ella…porque el tenia que volver.

"Si…sakura…yo solo quiero…bueno…"-Francamente no sabia por donde empezar, y cada pausa que hacia, mortificaba a Sakura, y le hacia derramar lagrimas.

"Nunca has sido bueno con palabras, Shaoran"-dijo Sakura, aun con lagrimas mientras sonreía tierna e inocentemente hacia el. Sakura se levanto sorpresivamente y corrió saliendo del cuarto, dejando intrigado a Shaoran, al cabo de unos momentos…regreso.

"¡Ta-da!"-respondio ella, mientras parecía que las lagrimas habían desaparecido, Mas solo estaba aguantado con todo su ser por no hacerlo, por no llorar mas…Todo iba a estar bien. Dejo sobre las manos de Syaoran, una hoja de papel y un lápiz, algo que realmente les recordó a ambos, sus maneras de comunicación mientras se conocían como Sakura y el Encapuchado. Shaoran se sonrojo al instante, mas mostró una tierna sonrisa y tomo el lápiz y el papel y comenzó a escribir, y en unos minutos devolvió la hoja a Sakura…ella comenzó a leer, y conforme leía sus ojos se abrían cada vez mas grandes.

"Sha-o-ran"-dijo completamente asombrada…aun observando el papel.

"E-esta bien si tu no quieres…es decir…bueno yo…"

"¡Quiero! ¡Quiero ir contigo! ¡Quiero ser tu prometida! ¡Quiero…!"-dijo Sakura y al darse cuenta de todo lo que había dicho, bajo su mirada con nerviosismo y vergüenza.

"Te amo"-dijo el completamente de la nada, pero sonó tan encantador. La tomo por los hombros acercándola a el, y prosiguió a un nuevo beso, otro mas a la cuenta… ¿Cuántos eran ya? ¿Mil?...cuantos hayan sido…siempre había la emoción y el sentir de amor en ellos. Se la llevaría con el a china, lugar del cual venia…la presentaría como su prometida y el resto…ya lo saben.

Este había sido el final asegurado…Un solo camino que llevaría al mismo destino….el destino de ambos juntos.

-Fin-

Magdalia Daidouji: -recibe mas tomatazos- TT.TT hay que horrible final, por eso no lo había publicado, realmente esa fue mi idea siempre…pero un dia la pense o.o y se me hizo tonta, y nunca la publique quise esperar a que llegara una mejor idea…pero no llego. Asi que aquí tienen el final -.- se que apesta, pero bueno…Tuvo un final al menos.

Muchas gracias a todos quienes me han apoyado con este fic y lo han leido, realmente muchas gracias…y gracias por su paciencia o.o …muchos meses sin actualizar esto XD…Gracias. No puedo responder reviews, ya que es una nueva orden del fanficiton -.-U pero, saben de antemano que se los agradezco con todo mi corazon…Gracias.


End file.
